We Are Capitalia
by JetfireSkyfire
Summary: One by one capitals are found and taken in by the nations.
1. Alana Beilschmidt

It had been a fairly cold winter day when the tiny personification of the Teutonic Knights was wandering aimlessly around the city.

The year is 1255 and the construction of Königsberg had been completed the month before.

Most people had heard of major cities being personified, but often didn't realize it was true.

A girl smaller than the Teutonic Knights lied under a piece of bark that had been torn from a tree.

Her clothes were torn, her white hair gray with dirt, and the people that walked by her either didn't realize she was there or they ignored the frail shaking girl.

Light blue eyes looked from person to person as Alana stayed huddled under the bark that failed to keep her warm.

A faint sound escaped her when she was nearly kicked in the face.

She'd closed her eyes and waited for the impact that never came.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" Came a high-pitched voice.

Curious, the girl opened her eyes and looked up to see a boy not that much bigger than her with white hair and white clothes.

"W-wer..."

She was going to ask who he was when another voice interrupted him.

"Oh, Teutonic Knights."

Blinking, Alana looked at him and saw the cross on the cape she heard he always wore.

"If you have a heart, you should know well enough to leave her alone."

That made Alana blink.

How had he known she's a female?

Shrugging, the person left.

The boy looked at her and smiled, holding a hand to her.

"You can call me Gilbert," he told her.

Slowly, she reached a hand out to him.

"Alana."

Once their hands made contact, Gilbert pulled her up and looked her over.

"Care to stay with me at my place?" Gilbert asked. Alana's eyes widened at that. "R-really?"

The male nodded.

"Ja, of course."

With that, Alana thought it over before coming up with something.

"One condition though."

"What's that?"

She pointed to him and said, "Bruder."

Gilbert's eyed widened and he gasped at that.

Obviously, he hadn't been expecting that.

As time wore on, Alana and Gilbert's relationship stayed as it was since that day.

Brother and sister.

The teenage appearing duo stood in front of their leader and listened as he spoke.

"I hear by announce that the Teutonic Knights now be referred to as Prussia and Königsberg now his capital."

Those words made the siblings overjoyed and they hug each other tightly.


	2. Annebeth Køhler

It was a cool summer evening in Denmark and the Danish personification was out with the Swedish and Norwegian personifications.

A girl of about five years in age was standing on the beach, her feet in the water as she stared out at the waters with bright blue eyes.

Her name is Annebeth and it had been a couple years since her mother died protecting her.

Annebeth's red and white dress billowed in the wind.

A ship was arriving nearby and Annebeth paid no mind to it. Three people on the ship had looked out to see her standing there.

"Who's she?" One asked, his accent Norwegian and a curl in his blonde hair.

The second shrugged and, in a Swedish accent, said, "I don't know."

It was then that the third jumped off the ship and landed in the water with a splash.

"Danmark, what are you doing?" The Norwegian asked.

The Dane, known as Matthias, looked up at his brothers.

"I'm going to talk to the girl," he told them.

With that, Matthias walked to Annebeth. She watched his every movement.

"Hej little one," he said to her.

"Hej," she responded. "What are you doing out here all alone?" He couldn't help but ask. Annebeth shrugged.

"I have nowhere to stay," she told him.

Almost immediately, Matthias' smile dropped and his eyes widened a bit.

Didn't take long for him to smile again.

"How would you like to be a Viking?"

That made Annebeth's eyes widen.

"Danmark, are you sure that's a good idea?" The Swedish personification asked when he and the Norwegian appeared by the Dane.

Matthias looked at his fellow personifications.

"Ja, of course I am Sverige."

He looked at Annebeth when she took hold of his wrist.

"I want to go with you, papa."

When Annebeth said the last word, it made three sets of eyes widen.

Had she really just said that?

And to Matthias of all people?

It was then that Matthias placed a hand on her head and pulled her into a hug.

Blinking, Annebeth slowly wrapped her arms around Matthias.

* * *

It didn't take long for the trio to find out that Annebeth is the personified version of one of the Dane's cities, which would explain why she claimed him as papa.

When Matthias and Annebeth walked into their king's throne room, they were met with guards who separated the two.

Of course, there was struggling from the two Danish personifications to try and get free.

At that moment, the king spoke up.

"So, this is the girl that stole from me a couple years ago."

"Wait... What?" Matthias asked.

"Stole?"

The Dane personification looked from the king to his daughter.

"Is it true Annebeth?"

Annebeth looked away from Matthias and the king. "..." She hadn't said it loud enough for anyone to hear.

No one seemed to notice the light buzzing emanating from her.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" The king asked.

"I didn't know!" She shouted, sending waves of energy from it.

Said energy knocked the guards off their feet and damaged one of the castle walls.

Surprised, Matthias looked at the guards, then the damaged wall, then at Annebeth.

This also made the king stand up and stare at the girl.

Clearly neither knew this about her.

"My mother died a couple years before and I had nowhere to turn. She told me stories of three Vikings. One Danish, a second Swedish, and the third Norwegian. She'd say how they're not like anyone she'd ever met. Now I know. They're Danmark, Sverige, and Norge. And it was then that I realized Danmark is my father."


	3. Maskim Arlovsky

The Belarusian female known as Natalia Arlovskaya was walking to the capital building in the city of Minsk, also her capital city.

Little did she know, there was a toddler running around said building, playing with a couple of the people who work there.

Not until she walked in and said toddler ran by with a couple people running after him.

Natalia blinked in confusion.

The boy skidded to a stop and looked at Natalia.

When he did, the adults chasing him flew by and crashed.

He went to Natalia and tugged on her dress.

She looked down to him.

It was then that the boy raised his arms to be picked up.

A sigh escaped her and she picked him up.

Neither knew who the other was, but both knew there was something different about them.

Natalia carried the boy to the office where her boss is.

"Excuse me, sir. I do believe you wanted to see me," she said.

The figure turned to her and saw she was carrying Maskim.

"I see you met Maskim. We have reason to believe he's one of your kind, as he was bruised and battered when we found him wandering through Minsk. Within moments of us finding him, his wounds had fully healed, almost as if they were never there. No ordinary human could do that."

It was then that Natalia looked at Maskim.

"Which city do you represent?" She asked.

Maskim blinked and looked up at her.

"Minsk," he said simply.

"That explains it," she said to her boss.

"If you don't mind, I would like to raise him as my son."

"Go ahead and do what you want with him," her boss said.

Smiling, Maskim exclaimed, "Mama!"


	4. Emma Oxenstierna

A tiny four-year-old female sat in class; barely talking, barely making an expression.

Everyone in class wondered about her for she seemed like a little doll, one that only moved when one wanted it to.

Her name is Emma and she's an orphan.

Emma's parents had died not long after she was born, so she had to learn Swedish all on her own and take care of herself.

Today, they were having a special guest in class; a tall, blond Viking with blue eyes and a poor excuse for glasses.

The four-year-old just stared at him with her own set of blue eyes and her mouth partially open.

For some reason, she felt a connection to him. Almost as if they were made for each other. "Hej," he started off.

"My name is Berwald Oxenstierna. Ja, I'm a Viking."

He went on talking for a bit, then asked for a person to join him at the front of class.

Almost all of the kids raised their hands.

Berwald looked from student to student before he came across a student not raising her hand.

It was Emma.

The blond Swede pointed at her.

"How about you? Why don't you come up here?" He asked.

Some students questioned why he chose her and Emma blinked at his choice.

She pointed to herself and Berwald nodded.

Emma got out of her seat and went up to him.

He got to her level and asked, "What's your name little one?"

The girl stared at him for a moment and blinked a couple of times before responding.

"Emma."

That was the first she'd spoken in class since it had started.

"Hej Emma."

"Hej," she said simply.

The taller Swede looked over what she was wearing; a blue-green dress with a red star on the chest.

There was also a small silver crown on her head that had a couple red gems on it.

* * *

When the school day was over, Emma was again on her own, walking down a lonely road.

Berwald just so happened to be walking in the opposite direction when he almost ran into her.

"Oi!" She exclaimed when he almost hit her on accident.

Looking down, Berwald saw Emma.

"Oh, hello again Emma," he said.

"Where are you going?" Emma kicked at the ground. "Nowhere," she said. "And why is that?" Berwald asked.

"Nowhere to stay," she admitted.

The male Swede pondered for a moment.

"Would you be willing to come live with me?" He asked.

That made Emma look up at him.

"You mean you would let me?"

It was then that Berwald held a hand out to her.

"Of course, my princess."

When he said that, Emma's eyes watered and she jumped on him, hugging him.

"Papa!" She muttered.

A soft hum escaped the Viking and he hugged back.

He then carried her to where a certain Norwegian lives and knocked on his door.

"Lukas, you home?" He asked.

Shortly after, the door opened to reveal the Norwegian male, a girl of about nine or ten at his side.

"Oh, hello Berwald. Why are you here and what's with the girl?" Lukas asked.

"I think she might be human and I want her to become my capital," Berwald said.

Almost immediately, Lukas knew what it was the Swede was asking of him.

"Tiana, go set up my magic room," he told the girl at his side.

"Yes papa," she said and scampered off.

"Might I ask what her name is?" Lukas asked.

It was then that Emma looked at him.

"My name is Emma," she said.

The Norwegian then led Berwald to the magic room that Tiana had set up.

Setting Emma down, Berwald watched as she went to stand in the middle of the circle on the floor like Lukas told her.

Once she was in the middle, the Norwegian male started chanting from a book resting on one of his arms, the other was stretched out in front of him.

The lines of the circle caught fire, causing Emma's eyes to widen.

Not only that, but wind surrounded Emma, her hair flying all around the place.

The fire also changed colors.

"Vad i helvete?" Emma swore in Swedish.

Emma's head soon jolted up and her eyes turned white, her mouth partially open.

Berwald's brows creased in worry.

Why wouldn't he be worried about his newfound daughter?

When it was all over, Berwald went and caught Emma as she collapsed, her eyes closed.

He picked her up and looked at Lukas.

Both nations nodded and the Swede left, heading home and letting Emma sleep in his bed until she woke up.

As soon as she did, she noticed that Berwald was sitting in a nearby chair, reading, and got off the bed, going over to him and climbing into his lap to cuddle up to him.

"Oh, you're awake," he said and put what he was holding down to hug her.

"Jag älskar dig pappa," she said.

A slight hum escaped Berwald and he said, "Jag älskar dig också Emma."


	5. Blair Burns

The small boy was kneeling above a female, tears streaming from his emerald eyes.

"Chan eil!" He cried out.

A faint smile crossed the face of the dying woman.

She had long black hair and blue eyes.

Her name is Dàl Riata, though her human name is Fland Ingen as far as everyone else knew.

Fland Ingen slowly placed a hand on the boy's cheek.

"Don't worry, my son," she said faintly in her language.

"I'm sure you will meet someone who will love you just as much as I do."

It wasn't long before the Dàl Riatan female took her last breath, her head turning to where the side of her face was against the ground.

Her hand also fell to the ground.

"Chan eil màthair!" The boy named Blair cried out, his tears falling harder than before.

Why did it have to be her?

Why?

The blond boy crossed his arms and lied down on her, burying his face in his arms, crying hard, his body shaking slightly.

Blair kept muttering 'màthair' under his breath in hopes she would come back to him.

-1 year time skip-

The seven-year-old boy was standing straight, his arms flattened at his side and a straight face, right in front of what would be his future master.

He was being sold into slavery, which was unusual for someone with skin as white as his.

The person has black hair and purple eyes.

"I'll take him," the person said and paid.

"Alright," the seller said.

The young Scottish boy nodded and followed his new master when beckoned.

The duo passed by a male with auburn hair, emerald eyes, and a silver earring on his left ear.

Said male watched the duo pass by and he immediately felt as though he knew the blond boy.

However, Blair didn't even notice the auburn-haired male.

He just kept following his master.

Once at his master's house, he was shown where he would be staying, which was in one of the rooms in his house surprisingly.

He'd been told that only one other person lived in the same house as him, that person being his sister, Brenda.

Of course, Brenda had her own servant, an African named Zuri.

Blair was then told that he would start off by working in the field, then he would get to helping Zuri make the food.

Nodding, Blair did as he was told and when he went to the field, he saw an African female that appeared to be 16 or 17 years of age.

"Hàlo," he called to her, causing her to look at him.

"Hello master."

The blond blinked.

"You don't need to call me master. I work here as well. My name's Blair."

Blair then got to working.

Zuri gave him a weird look.

"You... Work here?" She asked as she worked.

"Aye, I'm a slave, like you. Unusual, yes, but I don't mind."

He didn't know how wrong he would be in a few years.

Not only that, but no one seemed to notice the auburn-haired male monitoring the boy; not until he was leaving.

"Huh... I wonder who that could have been," Blair pondered aloud.

-Allistor POV-

I don't know why, but I feel as though there is a connection between me and the boy.

I walked away from the house he was working at.

A slight frown crossed my face when I heard what he said.

"Hm..."

Thoughts kept swirling around my mind, even when I made it home.

"Hi Allistor," a Welsh accented voice greeted.

Oh, almost forgot he was here.

"Hey Howell," I replied.

He somehow seemed to know something's up because he asked, "Is something wrong big brother?"

Sighing, I responded with, "I saw a wee boy wit' yellow hair an' green eyes. Fer some reason, a felt as though there's a connection between te two o' us."

I saw Howell think for a bit.

"There could very well be, never know unless something happens."

At that, I nodded.

"Aye."

-Blair POV-

I worked as best I could in the field until I saw Zuri going inside.

I followed her, knowing she might go to the kitchen.

Sure enough, I was right.

She let me help her when I told her what my master had said.

Zuri was quite patient with me, even when I messed up a couple times.

When we were done, I was sent to go get our masters.

As I was approaching the room they were in, I could hear them talking.

"I don't know Brenda," he was saying.

"Something just seems off about the boy. Normally a white person isn't sold into slavery."

Then came Brenda's voice.

"Unless he's not like a normal white person?"

Both my master and I were confused.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I heard that the only white people to be sold into slavery are personifications of the different places."

That made my heart skip a beat.

Was it true?

Am I a personification?

I hesitated before knocking on the door.

It opened not long later to reveal my master.

"Oh, Blair. What is it?"

I took a deep breath to calm myself.

"Your meal is ready," I told.

"Alright. You can do whatever until we're done."

Nodding, I went to Zuri and she looked at me.

In a quiet voice, she said, "If you want, I can teach you magic."

Blinking, I looked at her.

-3rd person-

"Magic?" Blair asked.

Zuri nodded.

"Normally, magic is not welcome by the masses. But, what they don't know won't hurt them, right?" She asked.

Blair had to admit, she does have a point.

He nodded.

"Yeah. I want to learn from you Zuri."

A rare smile crossed Zuri's face.

"Then meet me outside after dark," she told.

The blond boy nodded and said but one word. "Ok."

-after dark-

Blair had stayed up late without his master or his master's sister realizing it.

When the siblings were asleep, Blair snuck downstairs and out of the house.

Creeping along the cold ground in his bare feet, Blair made his way to the house Zuri lives in on the other side of the backyard, his emerald eyes gleaming with hope.

When he got to her door, he knocked until she answered.

"Oh, good. You made it," she said when she saw Blair, pulling him inside.

As soon as Blair was inside, he felt warmer due to the fire she had started.

Within moments, the lessons started and went on for an hour or two.

"You better go back to bed," Zuri said when his eyelids started drooping.

Nodding, Blair went back to the main house after he and Zuri said their goodbyes.

Blair crept back to bed, where he curled up and was fast asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

In the morning, he was shaken awake by Zuri.

"Blair, get up. You slept longer than you should have."

Blinking and rubbing his eyes, Blair looked at the African female.

"I did? I'm sorry," he said and got out of bed before getting dressed.

-ten year Timeskip-

Now 17 years old, Blair had learned a lot of magic from 27 year old Zuri and both still worked for the same family.

Not to mention, Blair hasn't really shown emotion like one normally would, mostly because he didn't really know how to do so.

Zuri tried teaching him, but it didn't really work.

Also, Blair seemed to shoot up in height as he's taller than Zuri and the family he works for.

The blond Scotsman is currently seen sitting in one of the chairs in the living room, a leg crossed over the other, his arms crossed, and Zuri sitting next to him.

"You what?" His master asked.

"Want tae be free, along with Zuri," Blair repeated.

That seemed to infuriate the elder male and he lashed out to hit Blair when his arm was stopped by an invisible hand grabbing his wrist.

This action made three sets of eyes widen.

"Who do you think you are?" An infuriated male voice asked.

Cold, calculating emerald eyes looked at his master.

Two words escaped his lips.

When he spoke them, he knew that the auburn haired male he'd seen many times before would hear him and know.

"Dùn Èideann."

-where Allistor is-

The Scotsman's head shot up when he heard a voice in his head say his capital in Scottish Gaelic.

Two heads look at him.

"What's up big brother?" A Welsh accented voice asked.

"Gotta go," was all Allistor said before getting up and leaving the house.

-back with Blair-

His master's wrist was released from its unknown grip.

"Psh, there's no way you're the capital of this country." Blair raised an eyebrow.

"Want me to prove it?" He asked.

A nod from the elder male.

"Where was I born?"

A slight sigh from the blond.

"Here in Dùn Èideann," Blair stated flatly, "Along with Brenda."

More questions flew and Blair got them all correct.

However, when Blair sensed a presence, he said, "He's here."

"Who's here?" Zuri asked.

Emerald eyes looked at her.

"Alba."

It was then that the door bust open to reveal an auburn-haired male with emerald green eyes, silver earrings in his left ear, and a blue and white outfit.

"Which o' ye said that?" He asked.

A blond head turned to look at the auburn-haired male.

"Ye look te same as you did when I saw ye as a boy," Blair said.

Allistor blinked and looked over the blond.

"So, ye grew up. A ne'er did get yer name."

Blair walked up to Allistor, who is just barely taller than him.

"Blair Burns. Please take me an' Zuri away from slavery," Blair said.

The auburn-haired male looked from Blair to the African female and back to Blair before smiling.

"A can dae that."

Brenda decided to interfere.

"No. You can't. They're our slaves. You can't just take them away."

It was then that Allistor gave her a harsh stare.

"Watch me. Zuri, come on. Yer leaving with Blair an' me."

Blinking, Zuri nodded and left with Allistor and Blair.

"We have tae leave the city. I ha'e a feeling that they'll all be after us when they find out," Allistor said.

"Where will we go bràthair?" Blair asked.

That last word Blair said made Allistor stop in his tracks and look at the blond Scotsman.

"Did ye call me whit A thought ye did?" Allistor inquired.

Blair pushed Allistor to continue walking.

"Keep moving bràthair."

In the meantime, Zuri smiled as she watched their antics.

The trio ended up going to Edinburgh Castle and staying there.

-3 month Timeskip-

"Am goin tae town!" Blair called out before using magic to make himself look like someone else.

"Good luck," Zuri and Allistor called back.

The blond Scotsman looked from person to person as he walked through town.

People didn't seem to recognize him, which was good on his part.

He was only there to buy some things and then go back to the castle.

"You look familiar," the shopkeeper told him.

Blair blinked and tilted his head.

"Really?" He asked.

The shopkeeper nodded.

"I feel as though I know you from somewhere. I just can't remember where."

That couldn't be good.

"Do you by any chance know a Brenda Cameron?" Blair blinked.

It was then that his magic lost its effect because what the shopkeeper said next made the Scotsman bolt in some direction.

"Oi! It's one of the slaves that ran from the Cameron family!"

What was said had people's heads turning.

Sure enough, Blair found himself running from a hoard of people.

Seems they were after the bounty that was on his head.

However, Blair hid in an alley between two buildings.

Using his magic, Blair made wings appear on his back and used them to fly to the top of one of the buildings before landing on it.

He then watched the people run by, unaware that he's on the rooftop.

A sigh escaped him.

"Alba, come get me," he said quietly, knowing Allistor would hear him.

Moments later, an auburn-haired male is seen on the streets.

"Blair?" He called, not knowing where his little brother is.

Just then, a shadow appeared of a person with wings.

Blinking, Allistor looked at the shadow on the ground before looking in the direction it came from to see a figure on one of the roofs.

"Bràthair?" A voice called to him.

"Hey! Blair!" Allistor called and waved with a smile.

The figure on the roof jumped off and ran to Allistor, hugging him and curling his wings around the two of them.

Smiling still, Allistor hugged Blair tightly.

"Want tae leave?" Allistor asked.

What he got in response was a nod.

With that, the brothers left and went back to Edinburgh Castle, where they were met with Zuri.


	6. Aednat MacCathmhaoil

It had been a fairly normal day in the country of Northern Ireland.

No construction needed, as everything was already built since Emmet came into play as the personification of Northern Ireland.

The redheaded Irish male was sitting at a nearby river, watching the animals.

A distance away, a mother carrying a basket put it in the river.

Inside the basket was a sleeping baby girl with orange hair, freckles, and bright green eyes.

Down the river floated the baby in the basket.

Emmet softly sang a song and saw something out of the corner of his eye.

Curious, he turned to see what it was when he saw the basket.

"Huh. Wonder what this is doing here," he said and picked up the basket when it reached him.

Looking inside, he saw the baby girl.

"Oh!" He exclaimed.

"I'm going to be her parent now," he decided and took her home.

As soon as the front door closed behind Emmet, the baby's eyes opened and looked up at Emmet.

Smiling, Emmet put the basket on a table and took the baby out of it, holding her like a newborn.

She cooed up at him, recognizing him as her father.

"What to name you?" He asked himself.

When he thought of a name, he blinked and looked at her.

"Aednat," he said.

The baby smiled and giggled.

That made Emmet smile more.

Aednat looked up at her father and tilted her head.

Currently, she's a year and a half and hadn't started talking yet.

A sigh escaped the small male.

This was harder than he thought.

He looked at her when there was a tug on his pants.

"Daidí," she said.

Emmet stared at her for a moment before his face lit up like a Christmas tree and he picked her up, holding her close.

Giggling could be heard from the baby. She repeatedly said, "Daidí."

"I love you Belfast," Emmet said.


	7. Trina Collins

It was a cool Summer's day when Dillon decided to go for a walk.

Not everyone in town knew him, but he knew them.

Even the pets.

He was aware of a set of footsteps and pawsteps behind him.

There was also a set of pawsteps at his side.

When Dillon stopped, so did the footsteps and pawsteps.

The Irish male looked down at the water spaniel at his side, who looked up at him expectantly.

A smile tugged at Dillon's lips and he bent down to pet the water spaniel.

He then looked over and saw a girl with auburn hair, grey eyes, and a wolfhound at her side.

Her eyes widened when he turned to her and held a hand out to her.

"Hello t'ere lassie," Dillon said with a smile still on his face.

The girl then ran to him and jumped on him, bringing a look of surprise to his face as he caught her.

She then proceeded to cuddle up to him and whisper, "Daidí."

This caught him off guard.

"What might yer name be?" Dillon asked.

"Trina," the girl said.

Smiling once again, Dillon placed a hand on the back of Trina's head.

"Well Trina, since apparently I'm yer father now, I t'ink it best ye come live wit me."

She nodded and rested her head on his shoulder.

The Irish male whistled and the wolfhound that had walked beside Trina joined Dillon and the water spaniel at his side.

When Dillon started walking, so did the dogs.

"So, what's yer dog's name?" Dillon asked.

"Arlene," Trina told.

"What's your dog's name?"

He chuckled a bit.

"Her name's Nora."

Trina's face pressed into Dillon's chest, causing him to look down at her.

"Everyt'ing alrig't?"

"Is breá liom thú daidí," she said into his chest.

A soft smile crossed Dillon's face.

"Is breá liom thú ró, Dublin," he said and kissed her head.


	8. Aaliyah Lloyd

Howell was lying on his back on a patch of grass, staring up at the sky.

He'd noticed that most of his siblings had a new addition to the family, that being their capitals and the siblings being Allistor with his brother Blair and Dillon with his daughter Trina.

Arthur was a bit young to understand anything just yet.

The Welsh male sighed and wondered when it was going to be his turn to add to the family.

In his capital of Cardiff, a girl of about 5 or 6 was sitting on the ground, drawing in the dirt with a stick.

She is half black/half white and has shoulder length straight black hair and dark brown eyes.

Her name is Aaliyah Lloyd and she doesn't really have a family or place to stay.

People didn't really want her due to her skin and if they did, it would be for slavery only.

All Aaliyah wanted was someone to call big brother/sister.

She looked up when a shadow fell over her.

Standing over her is a man with blond hair and leaf green eyes wearing a dragon necklace.

"Helo 'na," he said.

She replied, "Helo 'na."

"What are you doing here all by yourself?" He asked.

She stood up and held the stick tightly.

"I have no family and no one wants me," she told.

Leaf green eyes widened slightly.

A smile then crossed his face and he held a hand to her.

"Care to come with me then? My name's Howell Bowen."

Dark brown eyes widened and she nodded before taking his hand.

"Yes, I will big brother," she told him.

"My name's Aaliyah Lloyd."

Sometime later, Howell and Aaliyah met up with Allistor, Blair, Dillon, Trina, and Arthur.

At this point, she's well aware of the personifications and the fact that she is one.

Aaliyah was taller than Arthur, signifying she's older than him.

"Who's she big brother?" Arthur asked.

Howell looked at the boy and smiled.

"She's our new sister, Aaliyah," Howell said.

Blair was the first one to go to her and get to her level.

"Hello lassie," he greeted.

"Am Blair. A represent te Scottish capital o' Edinburgh."

After a moment of staring at the Scottish capital, Aaliyah threw her arms around his neck and smiled, giggling a bit.

"I like you Blair," she said.

The blond Scotsman smiled slightly and chuckled lightly before hugging the girl, picking her up and looking at the others.

One by one, they introduced themselves as Blair had, minus Howell because Aaliyah had already met him and found out who he is.

"So, you know who we are and where we represent, but we don't know about you," Howell said and put a hand on her head.

"I get the feeling you represent one of my cities, but I don't know which one."

Aaliyah looks at Howell and said but one word.

"Cardiff."


	9. What Time Is It? TARDIS Time

Both Blair and Aaliyah were in her city.

The year is 2005 and something amazing was going to happen in mere moments.

The Welsh female was sitting on her couch and her older brother was leaning on the back of it.

"Whit is it ye want tae show me?" Blair asked.

"You've seen Doctor Who, right?" Aaliyah asked and looked up at the blond Scotsman.

"Yeah, course A ha'e. Then it stopped after te 8th Doctor," Blair responded.

Aaliyah turned to the television and changed the channel.

"Guess what?" She asked.

Blair was about to say something when he heard the all too familiar theme song of the one and only show that has the same guy regenerating and multiple companions.

Doctor Who.

Almost immediately, Blair hopped over the back of the couch, landing next to Aaliyah, and leaned closer to the television with keen interest.

That made Aaliyah smile and giggle.

"That sure got your interest big brother," she told.

"Well, yeah. It's Doctor Who."

"What if I told you this version of Doctor Who is recorded in my city?" Aaliyah inquired.

Still, Blair's attention was on the television.

"A would say keep it up. Now weesht!" He said.

He wanted to watch his show.

Nodding, Aaliyah went silent and leaned closer to the screen as well.

If anything, the Scottish capital wasn't the only one interested in Doctor Who.

The Welsh capital has interest in it as well.

When the episode was over, Blair and Aaliyah were sitting in stunned silence.

That is, until Blair blurted out, "That was awesome."

Aaliyah giggled and nodded.

"Yes, it was."

"Cannae wait fer te next one," Blair said, emerald eyes gleaming. Aaliyah nodded in agreement.


	10. Havryil Chernenko

A small, black haired and blue eyed boy of two years old was sleeping in a dark alley in the city of Kiev in the country of Ukraine.

He was used to living there due to him having nowhere to live and no family.

The boy doesn't have a name because of this. A sound made him jolt and wake up.

Looking up, he saw dark clouds rolling in.

Almost immediately, his eyes started watering and he started sniffling.

Thunderstorms.

The one thing he feared most of all.

Iryna Chernenko, the personification of Ukraine, hurried home because she didn't want to get caught in the rain.

It would be unfortunate for her because what she was holding was of great importance.

She ended up going into a nearby store to wait out the rain when it started up.

What she didn't notice at first was a two-year-old boy huddled in the corner until lightning struck and thunder was heard not long after because he started crying loudly.

Setting her stuff on the table nearby, she went to the corner to see the little body shaking like a leaf.

"Hey, it's going to be alright," she said and picked up the young boy.

He immediately buried his face into her, crying still.

Iryna smiled and did her best to calm him down until the storm had passed.

When it did, the boy looked up at her with puffy, red eyes and wet cheeks.

"Do you have a place to live? Or a family you live with?"

The boy shook his head no.

"Why don't you live with me then?" Iryna asked.

He finally cracked a smile and nodded before yawning and curling up to her, thumb finding its way to his mouth.

"I take it you're tired," Iryna chuckled before heading home after getting the things she had been carrying before heading home with the boy.

"Do you have a name?" She asked the boy.

"Nyet," he said with his thumb still in his mouth.

A soft sigh escaped Iryna as she thought of a name for him.

When she was home, a name came to her.

"Havryil," she said proudly.

That made the boy look at her with drowsy eyes.

"Mama," he said, causing her to look down at him.

Iryna smiled brightly and set Havryil down.

"Stay here for a moment," she told. Havryil tilted his head slightly and waited for his mother to come back.

The Ukrainian female set up her guest room for Havryil to sleep in and got extra clothes for him that were his size from when her brother was younger, not to mention a blanket for him to carry around.

Not long after, she went back to the boy to find him almost asleep.

"Let's get you changed," she said.

Nodding, Havryil went with Iryna and let her change his clothes.

When she handed him the blanket, he took it and hugged it tightly without a second thought.

Smiling, Iryna picked him up and carried him to bed.

On the way there, he fell asleep on her. Carefully, she placed him on the bed and pulled the covers over him.

"Goodnight Havryil," she said before kissing his head.

"Night night mama," Havryil said in his sleep.

-the following morning-

Iryna woke up to Havryil kissing her forehead and saying, "Good morning mama."

An eye cracked open to see the smiling face of her blue eyed, black haired, two-year-old son.

Slowly, she got up and looked down at Havryil, smiling also.

"Good morning Havryil," she greeted.

It was then that Havryil's stomach growled and caused the boy to place his hands on his abdomen.

He barely had anything to eat when living in the alley.

"Mama, I'm hungry," he said.

Iryna smiled.

"Alright, I'll go make us breakfast," she said and got out of bed.

Havryil smiled brightly at the mention of breakfast.

How long has it been since he had real food?

He got off the bed and went after Iryna, carrying his blanket behind him.

The Ukrainian boy waited while Iryna made the food.

She set a plate in front of Havryil when it was ready before sitting next to him.

His face immediately brightened and his stomach growled again.

"Eat up," Iryna said before he started eating.

He made sure to savor the flavor and when he was done, a soft sigh escaped him as he hugged his blanket close.

Iryna smiled and ruffled his hair before taking both plates and washing them.

"Mama, do you have and brothers or sisters?" Havryil couldn't help but ask.

Without looking away from what she was doing, Iryna said, "I do actually. I have a younger brother named Ivan Braginsky and a younger sister named Natalia Arlovskaya. Why do you ask?"

Havryil shrugged.

"I don't know. Guess I wanted to know."

At that, Iryna couldn't help but smile. He was a curious boy, she could tell.

"Well, I was thinking about visiting my brother today if you want to go."

As soon as she said that, Havryil's face brightened.

"Really?" He asked.

"Oh yeah," Iryna said as she finished the dishes.

"You want to go?" She asked.

"Yes mama! I do!" Havryil exclaimed.

"It'll take us a while to get there and I have to get dressed," Iryna said.

"I can wait," Havryil told.

With that, Iryna went and got dressed before she and Havryil left for Moscow, Russia.

She was right about it taking a while. In the end, Iryna carried Havryil when he just couldn't anymore.

The elder Ukrainian knocked on the door when they arrived.

It was opened to reveal a beige haired Russian.

"Oh! Big sister! What a surprise!"

Ivan then noticed the boy in her arms staring at him with wide blue eyes.

"And who might this be?" He asked.

"This is my son and your nephew, Havryil," Iryna said.

"Why don't you come in?" Ivan asked and let them in.

Of course, Iryna walked in with Havryil, who looked around in awe.

"Woooow," he said.

A chuckle escaped Iryna.

"So, apparently you're a mother now," Ivan said.

Iryna nodded. "Da, as of yesterday, I am," she said.


	11. Acrophobia: Fear of Heights

_"Here! Take my hand! Everything's fine! Just hold on to me and keep moving!"_

That was the last thing Blair remembered as he had tried to climb out of a falling plane with his brother Allistor.

The elder Scotsman had held out his hand and said that while the blond stood latched to the side of the door while others were hurrying out and jumping.

 _"Come on B. You can do it!"_ Allistor had said.

Blair had shaken his head and exclaimed, _"I can't do it bràthair! I... I'm acrophobic!"_

Saying that had made Allistor's eyes widen.

 _"That's why I was shaking and clung to you that time we went on the Ferris Wheel at te fair! Heights scare me beyond belief."_

That was also the first time in a long time that Blair had shown any emotion besides his rage mode whenever someone managed to get on his bad side.

His expression was filled with extreme terror and his eyes were watering.

The blond Scotsman gulped when Allistor told him once again to go to him.

Blair had taken step after hesitant step until he made it to his brother.

Once there, Allistor got a tight hold on Blair and the two had jumped off the wing of the plane, Blair literally clinging to Allistor and crying.

Moments later, the duo crash landed in water.

* * *

Blair jolted awake when a bucket of water was dumped over his head.

He looked up to see Allistor standing there, bucket in hands.

"What was that fer bràthair?" Blair asked.

"Ye wouldnae wake up. Ye were shaking an' calling fer me in yer sleep."

Upon that being said, Blair looked down, still shaking and faint sounds escaping his lips.

Allistor blinked.

"Somethin wrong wee bràthair?" He asked.

"Had a nightmare o' te time we were on te crashing plane," Blair said in a quiet voice that Allistor just barely heard.

Almost immediately, the auburn-haired male dropped the bucket and kneeled down, hugging his younger brother tightly and not caring about him being wet from moments before.

Blair's eyes softened at the contact; blue, white, and red merging in his slightly fogged over gaze.

Arms slowly made their way around Allistor.


	12. Coming Out

World Meeting.

One of the rare ones where the capital is allowed to tag along. Each capital sat with their respective country.

Madrid with Spain, Amsterdam with Netherlands, Vienna with Austria, and so on.

It's also the year the UK said yes to same sex marriage. In previous years, whenever a country said yes to same sex marriage, the personification would also say their sexuality.

That was just the way it worked.

A sigh escaped Blair as he sat between big brother Allistor and little sister Aaliyah.

Any moment and he would have to come out as pansexual.

"Alright, let's hurry up and get this meeting started, shall we?" Asked a German accented voice.

Roderich/Austria.

Next to him sat his son, Engel, otherwise known as Vienna.

The meeting did start, though everyone started arguing about halfway through it.

When it continued, Blair could only sit in angered silence before he exploded.

"EVERYONE SHUT THE HELL UP!"

That made everyone be quiet and stare at the blond Scotsman.

"Blair, are ye alright?" Allistor asked.

However, Blair glared at his older brother.

"Am pantastic," he said.

As soon as Blair realized what he had just said, he buried his face in his arms, glasses and all.

There was some murmuring about it.

Allistor blinked and looked at the others.

"Ye didnae ken? He's pansexual."

What Allistor said made Blair's entire face turn red.

Aaliyah rubbed Blair's back and tried to cheer him up.


	13. Aamir Din

Soraya Din.

The personification of Afghanistan.

She sighed as she walked through one of Kabul's markets.

Normally, Afghani women weren't allowed to go about on their own.

This one could, however, because of the fact that she's one of the personifications.

A small boy by the age of three ran from a store owner that was chasing him. Reason being that he had stolen food from him.

All he was trying to do was feed himself.

Nothing more, nothing less. He then hid behind Soraya when he ran by her.

Surprised by this, she looked down at him.

"Hey!" The store owner called to her before stopping in front of her.

Soraya looked at him.

"Yes? What can I do for you?" She asked.

The store owner noticed a head poking out from behind the Afghani female.

"That boy stole food from my store." At that, Soraya looked down at him.

"Is this true?"

Meekly, the boy nodded and held out the food item, which the owner took back.

"Please make sure he doesn't do it again," the guy said before walking off.

Getting down to his level, Soraya asked gingerly, "Why did you steal it?"

He didn't say anything. The Afghani female smiled. She knew what he wanted.

"You're hungry, aren't you?" She asked. Almost immediately, the boy looked at her and nodded.

"Come with me then," she said and stood up, holding her hand out to him.

Taking it, he walked alongside her as she led him to her house.

Once there, she had him sit on one of the chairs and wait while she made him food.

As he waited, he looked around.

Sure, the house wasn't that big, but it felt right to him.

He felt like he belonged there.

When Soraya came back, she set a plate of food before him.

A smile crossed his face as he started eating.

"So, do you have a name?" She asked him.

"Aamir," he told.

"I'm Soraya," the female said.

"Big sister," Aamir said out of nowhere.

At that, Soraya blinked.

Did he just call her big sister?

Aamir giggled at her reaction.

"Big sister!" He said again.


	14. Kadri von Bock

A small auburn haired girl was sitting under a tree in the Estonian capital of Tallinn.

Her name is Kadri and she didn't really have a family or a place to call home.

A male with dark blond hair, blueish green eyes, and glasses walked through the city, sifting through papers his boss had given him to work on. His name is Eduard von Bock and he is the personification of the Estonian nation.

Kadri got up from her spot and started wandering through the city.

When she came across Eduard, she just stared up at him.

Eduard looked up from his work when he felt eyes on him.

Looking around, he didn't really see anyone staring.

However, the feeling was still there.

The Estonian male looked down and saw the small auburn haired female.

Almost immediately, she made a sound and attempted to hide in her clothes.

A slight smile crossed his face.

"Hello there little one," he said. She didn't say anything and waved instead.

"What's your name?" Eduard asked.

Kneeling down, the girl wrote in the dirt.

"Kadri," was what she had written.

"Nice to meet you Kadri," Eduard was saying.

"My name is Eduard. Do you live around here?"

At that, Kadri shook her head and wrote, 'I don't have a place to call my home or a family to call my own.'

When Eduard read that, his heard immediately went out to the girl.

"Why don't you come stay with me?" He asked. "I'll be ok with whatever status you choose for me."

That made Kadri look up at him in surprise.

The girl then wrote out, 'Suur vend.'

Big brother in Estonian.

"I take it that's a yes," Eduard said.

It was then that the girl nodded and went to the older male, taking him by the hand.

A smile crossed Eduard's face at her touch.

With that, Eduard took his newfound sister home, where they spend time getting to know each other and she started getting comfortable enough with him to talk to him.

"Suur vend?" Kadri asked.

Eduard looked at her.

"Yeah Kadri?"

The girl smiled and said, "I love you."

Upon her saying that, Eduard felt his heart swell.

He went to her and hugged her.

"I love you too Kadri!"


	15. Lisa Bonnefoy

A small female toddler sat on the cold hard ground of an alley entrance in the French capital of Paris.

She didn't exactly have anywhere to stay or anyone to call family.

Not to mention, she was wearing barely any clothing.

The girl had learned to walk on her own and pretty much looked after herself since no one did.

Heck, she could barely talk and she already picked out a name for herself.

Lisa.

Getting up, Lisa went to go find something to eat.

Somewhere else in the city, a blond male with blue eyes smiled and flirted with a couple females.

His name is Francis Bonnefoy and he's the personification of the country of love.

In their words, France.

When his business with them was over, he walked through the city.

Francis sighed.

He had heard that other nations were finding the personifications of their capitals and took them in as either their sibling or their child.

The French male had hoped that he would find his soon; he was getting a bit lonely.

Soon enough, he heard the sound of a female toddler crying.

Looking to where it came from, he saw someone kick said toddler repeatedly as she cried in pain.

"Hey! Don't do that!" Francis called and went to the person, pushing him away from the girl.

She quivered and cried still.

"What made you think that's the right thing to do?" Francis asked in an angered tone.

If anything, he didn't like seeing small ones hurt.

"She took something from my shop! What else was I supposed to do?"

That only proved to anger Francis more.

"Oh, I don't know! Maybe politely ask for it back? Or nicely ask her why she took it?" He shot at the person.

"No one should hurt little ones over something so small!"

It was then that Francis shoved the other just as a nearby horse decided to take a dump.

You know what that means!

The French personification went to the girl and scooped her in his arms before running off with her.

She did flinch a bit at his touch.

"Who... Who you?" She managed to ask.

"My name is Francis," he said.

"What's yours?"

"Li... Lisa," she said before coughing up blood.

Right now, it felt like something was piercing a lung.

"Better get you fixed up," Francis muttered.

When he got to his house, he went inside and right away got to healing Lisa.

Once she was patched up, he let her to rest.

Within minutes, the piercing feeling in her chest went away.

It was almost as if she had done it all on her own.

Looking up at Francis, Lisa saw that he was putting his hair into a ponytail.

The moment she started trying to say something, Francis immediately looked at her and smiled.

"Bi... Big bro... Broter," Lisa said.

"Oui, it appears I'm your big brother now," he said and sighed softly.

At that moment, he knew that Lisa was like no other human.

He knew that she was his capital and little sister.


	16. Bao-Yu WangWang Bao-Yu

In the middle of the orphanage floor lied a six-year-old female with brown hair and brown eyes.

She went by the name Bao-Yu and she's an orphan.

Has been all her life. Currently, there are younger kids playing all around her.

They were pretending she was a monster and they had just captured her.

Each day a different child varying from six through ten was chosen to play with the younger kids and today just so happened to be Bao-Yu's day.

Sometimes, when a kid wasn't adopted, one of them would fall victim to being sent to another orphanage elsewhere and was never seen again.

This year wasn't that time.

The Chinese female looked at the person who's face suddenly appeared in her vision.

"Ni Hao!" She greeted.

"Ni Hao," the orphanage director greeted.

"Someone's here to see you."

That made her tilt her head.

"Me?"

The director nodded.

"Yes, you. Come on."

With that, the girl got up and followed the director. When at the destination, she saw three people.

One has straight light brown hair and green eyes (that one is s female), another has dark brown hair pulled into a ponytail, brown eyes, and two hair clips in his hair, and the third has darker hair and eyes.

That one's also a male.

Bao-Yu stared up at the three.

"Here she is," said the director.

The three figures looked down at the girl.

"Ni Hao!" Exclaimed the female.

"I'm Wang Ai. These are my brothers."

She indicated the male with the ponytail.

"My twin Hai."

Hai smiled brightly.

Ai indicated the other.

"And our younger brother, Li."

Bao-Yu just stared at them.

"Why are you here?" She asked.

At that, Ai blinked.

"Overheard another brother say how he wanted a child of his own, so I figured why not," Ai told.

"I like this kid already," Li said.

He appears to have a Cantonese accent.

"So, want to surprise him?" Hai asked.

The girl just shrugged.

She could tell they're different than normal people somehow.

"Alright," Bao-Yu said.

"I just need you to sign some papers," the director informed and handed over the papers, which Ai signed and handed back.

"Come on then Bao-Yu," Hai said.

The four of them left the orphanage without another thought.

"Just so you know, Hai came to be half a minute before me," Ai said.

"Came to be? What do you mean?" Bao-Yu couldn't help but ask.

"We personify Shanghai," both twins say.

"And I personify Hong Kong," Li stated.

"What does that make your brother?" Bao-Yu asked.

"He's China," Li answered.

When they made it to their brother's house, the twins immediately went inside.

"Big brother!" They exclaimed.

"Oh, Ni Hao you two."

"You know how you said you wanted a child of your own?" Hai asked.

The elder Chinese male raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah... Why? You didn't do anything stupid, now did you?" Both twins shake their heads.

"Noooo..."

"What did you do?" Yao asked.

He always knew when the twins were up to something stupid.

"Bring her in Li!" Both shout.

Li walked in with a little girl trailing behind her.

Almost immediately, Yao and Bao-Yu stared at each other for a while.

That is, until Bao-Yu suddenly exclaimed, "Baba!"

and flew at the elder male, who caught her in a tight hug.

Hai, Ai, and Li look at each other and smile.

"I think we did the right thing," Hai said.

"Same," Li and Ai say.


	17. Engel Edelstein

A small boy of about seven was in his music class with his teacher, the famed musician Mozart.

He was learning how to play the violin and his name is Engel.

Smiling, Mozart said, "You've improved quite a bit Engel. Keep practicing and you'll get it in no time."

Engel looked at him with eager blue eyes.

"I will Herr Mozart!" He said eagerly.

"In time, you'll see! I'm going to be one of the greatest violinists of all time!"

That made Mozart chuckle.

"I'm sure you will be; I have faith in you. And remember, the show is scheduled for next Friday. I'm counting on you to be there."

Nodding furiously, Engel said, "I'll be there Herr Mozart!"

"Good," Mozart said to himself as Engel walked away.

He knew that the seven-year-old was from Austria's capital.

The fact that Engel had made the distance from Vienna to Salzburg for violin lessons from him all on his own in not even a day had surprised him.

When Engel was safely back in Vienna, he set up his music stand in the room he shared with another boy in the orphanage.

The other boy was younger than him and was also an orphan.

Engel shifted through the music book that Mozart had given him and when he found the song he wanted to play, he put the book on the stand, open facing him.

Picking up the violin and bow, he rested the instrument on his shoulder and put the bow on the strings.

His chin rested on the end closest to him.

Looking at the book, Engel started playing the song chosen.

* * *

The day was fine, the good years.

The Austrian personification was taking a walk like he normally did.

Work was overwhelming and he never got peace.

As he walked, he heard music.

It was faint and could be easily missed yet he didn't miss it.

He turned and followed the faint noise to the building.

An orphanage...?

He entered, looking around.

Engel's brows creased as he continued playing the song.

He wanted to be ready for the show next Friday.

One of the orphanage workers noticed Roderich and went up to him.

"Hi," she said.

"What are you here for?"

Roderich turned.

"Oh hallo. Uh I heard a violin, I couldn't help but to follow the sound. Someone here plays, I presume?" He asked, walking over.

The worker nodded.

"That would be one of our oldest children. His name is Engel and everyday he takes lessons from Mozart in Salzburg," she informed.

"If you like, I could take you to him."

Roderich couldn't help but to smile.

"Ja, please that would be quite nice." He said, hands behind his back.

Another nod from the female.

"If you would please follow me."

She then walked in the direction of Engel's room.

Roderich followed behind her and looked around a bit. How could he have never known of this place?

The music got louder the closer they got to the boy's room.

"He's in here," said the female and pointed inside the room the music was coming from.

Roderich nodded and smiled.

"Danke, madam," He said kindly enough and looked at the door a moment.

She nodded and left Roderich to his own.

Engel sighed softly.

He wanted to be able to impress people, but in such a short time, how could he?

Roderich knocked then, polite yes, he was.

He just had a feeling in his stomach that he couldn't explain.

Pausing what he was doing, Engel looked up.

"Come in," he said.

Roderich entered and looked.

"Ah hallo."

Engel blinked and looked up at Roderich.

"Hallo," he said and pushed reddish-brown hair out of his face.

The elder Austrian smiled.

"You play very well by the way," he said.

He knew the feeling of being complemented.

It was a great feeling.

The boy blinked and said nothing at first.

"Really?" Engel asked.

First time he's been complimented by a total stranger.

Roderich nodded and smiled.

"You are very talented," He said.

"Danke schön Herr," Engel said.

After all, he had been learning from one of the best.

Roderich smiled.

"You're very welcome."

Engel noticed something off about the elder Austrian, though he didn't know what exactly.

Roderich tried to find the words to say something.

Shit he couldn't.

"You're different than most, aren't you?" Engel asked out of nowhere.

Roderich blinked.

"Ja," He said after a moment.

"Some say I am, but I don't know," Engel shrugged.

Roderich chuckled.

"I think you are. But it's not bad," He said.

"What makes you say that?" Engel asked.

Roderich shrugged.

"Unexplainable feeling, I guess." He sighed.

That sounded stupid.

"I get that feeling around certain people," Engel admitted.

"Which is how I know you're different."

Roderich nodded.

"Ja. The different is. Not human I guess," He said.

That made Engel tilt his head in confusion.

"But... You look like a human."

Roderich nodded.

"Indeed. That's true. But I am not human."

Now Engel was even more confused.

"How?"

Roderich sighed.

"It's not easy to explain. You see. Every country... City... Has a... Personification. A human version."

"Is that how you're different?" Engel asked.

Roderich nodded.

"I personify Austria," He said calmly.

"Do you think I could be a personification as well?"

It would explain things.

Roderich smiled.

"I have a feeling you just might be."

Engel nodded.

"I see."

Roderich nodded a bit and smiles softly.

The Austrian child looked back at the sheet music.

Roderich silently sighed.

"Um... Would you be willing to come to my show next Friday?" Engel asked.

"I'll be performing mit Herr Mozart." Roderich smiled. "I'd love to come," He said. Engel smiled at that.

"We'll be playing at Hofburg." As soon as he said where, something in his chest lit up. Roderich smiled.

"Very good."

He just knew this child personified something here...

To be specific, it was his heart that lit up and it was visible from outside his body, but barely.

Wherever it is Engel personifies, it's a major city.

"Ja."

Roderich noticed as he stood straight.

"I'll see you there, then."

"OK. I'll see you Herr Österrich," Engel said.

Roderich nodded.

"Ja."

He stepped out.

Engel then got back to practicing the violin.

Roderich thought as he walked away.

That child...

Yeah, something was off about Engel, though the boy didn't quite know it yet.

He practiced every day until the Friday of the show he and Mozart were performing.

Like Austria said, he showed up to the show.

Engel took a deep breath to calm himself down.

He looked up at a familiar face when a hand was placed on his shoulder.

It was Mozart.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

The boy nodded.

Both took the stage and got into position.

Roderich leaned back and smiled, waiting.

When everyone was silent, the teacher/student duo launched into song.

Normally, one would be looking at a music sheet, but Engel wasn't however.

Roderich smiled.

Wow.

Amazing.

Looking at the crowd, Engel searched the people until he saw a familiar face and smiled.

He made it!

Roderich smiled to himself.

Just simply amazing.

More towards the end, Mozart let Engel do a solo.

The reddish-brown haired male then started playing some of Mozart's Sonatas.

Roderich leaned forward slowly and smiled just more.

When Engel was finished, his arms dropped to his sides, the violin and bow still in his hands.

Roderich smiled just so much more.

He looked.

The crowd clapped for both Mozart and Engel.

Again, Engel looked up when Mozart put a hand on his shoulder.

Roderich clapped yes.

Omg amazing.

Both Engel and Mozart bowed and left the stage.

Roderich smiled and stretched, very good.

Engel went in search of Roderich after getting his things together.

Roderich was looking for him too.

He carefully weaves through a crowd.

"Herr Österrich! Herr Österrich!" Engel called out a couple times, so the older male could find him.

Roderich turned.

Ah!

He followed the voice until he found him.

Engel smiled when he saw the older male.

"You made it!"

Roderich smiled.

"I always keep my promises," he said. "You did amazing."

Engel smiled more at that.

"Danke!"

Roderich smiled brightly.

"Well, I better get going. I told the director I'd be back when the show was over," Engel said.

Roderich nodded.

"Right..."

"You can come visit me whenever you like," the boy offered.

Roderich nodded.

"Always."

Smiling, Engel nodded.

"See you later then Herr Österrich."

Austria nodded.

"See you later."

With that, Engel turned and started to walk away.

Roderich had a thought, but he wasn't sure of it yet.

For whatever reason, Engel felt like there was some connection between Roderich and himself.

Roderich would make up his mind soon.

He just...

This child had to be his son.

Soon enough, Engel made it back to the orphanage, where he was greeted with happy faces from both adults and children.

Roderich made it home, thinking hard on that.

Engel put his violin away before going to play with some of the other orphans.

Roderich looked at his piano and sighed.

A smile crossed Engel's face.

Roderich went ahead to attempt to sleep he made up his mind.

When it was time for the children to go to bed, Engel and the orphan boy he was sharing a room with went to their room to sleep.

Roderich for once slept peacefully. Something good came out of today and hopefully tomorrow.

Even Engel slept peacefully, though he didn't know of what was to come the following day.

The following day, Roderich was up and busy getting things together and such.

Engel had gone into the kitchen in the morning and asked if he could help out, to which he was allowed to.

Roderich made sure he himself ate of course.

Engel did his best to help out wherever needed.

After breakfast Roderich made his way over.

Engel had no idea that Roderich was coming over.

Roderich hummed to himself.

Engel found himself humming also.

Roderich smiled softly as he came up to the orphanage.

The person Engel was helping let him finish the plating.

Roderich stepped in after a few moments of standing there.

Another worker noticed Roderich and smiled.

"Hallo," she said.

Roderich smiled.

"Ah hallo there."

"What brings you here?" The female asked.

He looked.

"Adopting?" He asked.

He bit his lip.

She nodded.

"Ja, sure. I'll get the paperwork while you find a kid."

He nodded.

"Ah but I.. Already know of one. Engel?"

He stepped up.

The female blinked.

"Oh, ok. I'll get him now."

She went to where Engel is.

"Hey Engel. Someone's here to adopt you."

At that, Engel looked at her with wide eyes.

Without saying anything, he went to see who.

Upon seeing Roderich, he smiled brightly.

"You," he said softly.

Roderich looked and smiled.

"Ja." He said softly.

"So, you really want to adopt me?" Engel asked.

Roderich nodded.

"Of course," he said with a smile.

That made Engel excited.

The person who had told Engel about this came back with the paper work.

"If you could please sign these," she said and handed what was in her hands to Roderich.

"Engel, go get your things."

The boy scampered off to do so.

Roderich nodded and did so, signing them.

Moments later, Engel came back with his things that consisted of: his violin, music stand, music book, and a trunk that contained his clothes.

Roderich looked and smiled.

Yes, this was the right feeling.

Engel has a huge smile on his face.

He had been waiting for a day like this for seven years.

Roderich smiled.

"Ready?"

He offered to take something.

"Ja, I am," Engel said and went to stand next to Roderich.

Roderich smiled.

"Right. Let's go then."

He led the way.

Engel followed closely behind. Roderich lead him to him home.

Blue eyes widened when he saw the house and roamed over the building.

Roderich opened the door for him.

First thing was the piano.

Engel walked in and noticed the piano first.

"You play?" He asked.

Roderich nodded.

"Ja. I do."

"Interesting," Engel said.

Roderich chuckled.

"Oh." He showed him to his room.

Engel went with him and smiled, looking around a bit.

Roderich opened the door.

"Here."

Engel looked and blinked.

"Wow."

Roderich smiled.

Yes, a very nice room.

Rather large so he fit lots in.

Engel went and put the clothing trunk by his bed before putting his instrument, stand, and book away in the correct places.

Yes, Roderich would show him around more too.

The boy then turned to Roderich.

"So, would I call you papa then instead of Herr Österrich?" He asked.

Roderich nodded.

"Ja, of course."

A soft sound escaped Engel and he smiled brightly.

"Ok papa." Roderich returned the bright smile.

Engel went up to Roderich and hugged him.

He already liked having a father, and one he'd gotten to know a bit beforehand.

Roderich hugged back and smiled softly.

Engel sighed happily.

Roderich smiles sweetly.

So happy.

"Ich hab dich lieb papa," Engel said.

Roderich smiled softly and looked.

"I love you too," he indeed said in German.

That made Engel smile more.

Roderich was glad he did this. Just perfect. And Engel was happy Roderich did so.

As was he very happy.

Yes, both be happy with this arrangement.

Yes!

Happy!

Anyway...

"Papa, could I have something to eat?"

In the hype of everything, Engel realized that he hadn't eaten anything yet.

Roderich blinked.

Oh, right it was breakfast time when he came over.

"Of course!" To the kitchen! Engel followed him to the kitchen.

The kitchen it is.

Time to make food.

Time for Engel to look around as he waited.

He be a curious child.

* * *

Engel stared at his reflection in the window.

It had been a year since he was adopted by Roderich and the boy just now figured out the truth about himself.

At the moment, he was supposed to be practicing his violin, but something stopped him.

What was it?

Roderich was in the middle of work, sadly, he sighed and looked up when he heard the violin stop.

He glanced back towards his door and wonders if he should go check it out.

Okay so he did, it gives him reason to stop working for the moment.

He walked down the hall to find Engel.

Engel hadn't realized Roderich was there.

The reddish-brown haired male just stared at the window.

A sigh escaped him.

Roderich wondered and looked.

He didn't want to startle him but little too late he found himself asking four words: "What's on your mind?"

Engel blinked and looked at the elder.

"You know how we couldn't figure out if I was a personification or not?" He asked.

Roderich blinked and nodded.

"Ja."

He stood up straight for a moment.

"I finally figured it out," Engel said.

"I am one and as it turns out," he smiled and chuckled.

"Vienna."

Roderich blinked and looked.

"Really?"

He smiled.

"That's great!"

Engel nodded.

"Ja, I know." Roderich smiled.

At least they knew now.

Engel smiled brightly.

Yeah, and at least they know he's not that different from the rest.


	18. William Wallace Jones

Alfred F Jones was walking around the newly built capital that was named after George Washington.

He hadn't been aware of a little brown haired and brown eyed boy peering at him from around a corner.

The boy stalked after Alfred and when the American would turn around, the boy would hide.

"Hm..." Alfred was sure someone was there.

Curious, Alfred went to where he last saw a mop of brown hair.

Looking down, he saw a little boy staring up at him with big brown eyes.

"Hello there," the blue eyes American said.

"Hi," the boy said.

"What are you doing out here by yourself?" Alfred said.

A sigh escaped the boy.

"No family, no place to stay," the boy told.

That was true. No one had taken him in and there was no place for him to stay. Alfred's eyes widened a bit.

"Oh really? Why don't you come stay with me then?"

That made brown eyes look up at him and widen. "Really?" A smile crossed Alfred's face.

"Yeah really. I have a few other kids at home, so you'll fit in just fine," Alfred told.

Reaching down, Alfred picked up the boy.

"What's your name?" Alfred asked.

"I don't have one," the boy said and curled up against Alfred.

The elder American made his way home and said, "We'll have to pick one out then."

As soon as Alfred walked in the front door, he was met with a set of identical twins, one female and the other male.

"You're home!" The female said with a smile.

Alfred chuckled a bit and kneeled to the twins' level.

"Yeah, I am. And I brought someone home with me."

It was then that the twins look at the boy in Alfred's arms.

"Hi," the brunette and the female say at the same time.

That sent the two into a fit of giggles.

"He needs a name and a family," Alfred told.

"We're his family now," the female said.

Nodding, Alfred chuckled a bit.

"I guess we are Victoria."

At that moment, a darker skinned male walked in.

Brown eyes looked at him.

"Oh, hi," the black male said.

The boy waved slightly.

"Gabe's here!" Victoria said.

A smile crossed Gabe's face.

"Yeah, I am."

"I like the name William," the younger twin male said.

"You want his name to be William?" Alfred asked.

The boy nodded.

"William Wallace."

"That works; and he can have my last name," Alfred said.


	19. World War One

Engel and Roderich were on their way through Sarajevo with Franz Ferdinand, the archduke of Austria, and his wife.

The capital personification smiled brightly. However, they were stopped on the way there. "What's going on?" Engel asked.

He looked at Roderich.

"Papa?"

"Someone's here," Roderich said.

The Viennese male leaned out the side to pull back in when he was shot at.

Almost immediately, the reddish-brown haired male leaned on his father.

"They have guns," Engel told.

Roderich placed his arms around Engel and held him close.

"What's going to happen papa?" Engel asked.

"I don't know Engel," Roderich said.

The door to the vehicle opened and there stood a Serbian.

Roderich, Engel, and Franz looked at the Serbian.

A gun was raised and pointed at Franz.

Four sets of eyes widen.

Before any of the Austrians knew it, the trigger was pulled and Franz soon slumped back, blood pouring from where he'd been shot.

Not long after, his wife was shot as well.

"Franz!" Engel cried out.

Next thing the Austrian capital knew, he was shot in the side, causing him to scream.

His father's eyes widened at that and he glared at the Serbian.

Leaving Engel with the dead bodies, Roderich removed the gun from the Serbian and aimed it at him.

"How dare you hurt my son?" Roderich said.

Engel pressed a hand to his bullet wound that was still bleeding profusely.

He looked in the direction his father went, breathing heavily.

"Come on papa," Engel said. He didn't want his father to die, but he also didn't want to die himself.

Moments later, Roderich came back and helped Engel get out of the vehicle.

The capital threw an arm around his father's shoulders while the other hand was pressed against his wound.

Roderich had an arm around Engel and a hand on the arm around his shoulders.

It was then that the two Austrians made their way to Vienna on foot.

On the way there, Engel seemed to stop moving and his head slumped forward.

Seeing this, Roderich became worried.

He wasn't really that strong, so he couldn't really lift Engel and carry him like he used to.

* * *

The Prussian female known as Alana made her way to Vienna, her brother Gilbert at her side.

They had business with the Austrian personifications.

What they hadn't expected was to see Roderich at the side of the road, Engel leaning against him.

"Österrich," Gilbert called out.

Almost immediately, Roderich looked at the Prussians with a desperate expression on his face.

Both Alana and Gilbert saw this.

"Was ist los?" Alana asked.

"Engel needs to be taken to the hospital. He fainted from blood loss," Roderich said.

"I'm not strong enough to lift him." Both Gilbert and Alana's eyes widen.

The Prussian male went and picked up Engel bridal style.

"Let's go."

Roderich got up and led the way, Gilbert and Alana trailing behind him.

* * *

War had been declared and other countries started getting pulled into it.

Swede Emma and Dane Annebeth look at each other.

"It would seem war has broken out," Annebeth said.

"Let's just hope we don't get pulled into it," Emma said.

Both Nordic capitals nod.

Their fathers were keeping guard just in case.

* * *

Soon enough, the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Ireland was pulled into the war.

"Are you sure you don't want to join the war?" The Englishman known as Arthur asked.

"Yes," Irishman Dillon said.

"Trina and I have ot'er plans anyway. Don't want t'em to be ruined by t'is war."

The auburn haired Irish capital stood by her father.

A sigh escaped Arthur.

"Fine, just don't get into trouble."

With that, he went to join Scotsmen Allistor and Blair.

Howell and Aaliyah stayed back to make sure everything would be alright.

* * *

Aamir looked at Soraya when he found out war had started.

"Do you think we'll be dragged into it?" He asked.

The Afghani female shook her head.

"No, because we're not allies of any of them."

That made Aamir smile.

"Good to know."

* * *

Lisa Bonnefoy had cut her hair short and hidden the fact that she's a female just so she could fight in the war.

She looked at her older brother, who in turn looked back at her.

"Are you ready for this?" He asked.

The Parisian nodded.

"Oui."

Francis nodded and both charged at the opposing troops, their own following behind.

* * *

Havryil Chernenko had donned the Ukrainian military uniform.

His uncle, Ivan, wanted him to join in on the war.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Iryna asked when her son was just about out the door.

"Do you want the Triple Entente to take over?" Havryil asked.

Iryna sighed.

"Nyet," she said.

It was then that the capital looked at his mother.

"I'll be fine mama. I know how to fight."

A nod from Iryna before she went and hugged Havryil, who hugged back.

"Make sure you come back in one piece," she said.

"I will mama."

With that, Havryil left for war.

* * *

Maskim Arlofsky was also requested to join he war.

He was a bit reluctant at first, but agreed to it when it persisted.

"Should I really do this?" The Belarusian male asked.

"Only if you find it necessary," Natalia said.

Blue eyes of Maskim looked at the Belarusian female.

"I don't know..."

Natalia went to Maskim and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Everything is going to be fine. Nothing bad is going to happen."

Nodding, Maskim hugged Natalia before he left.

* * *

Kadri looked at Eduard when he said that a war had started.

"Really?" She asked.

Eduard nodded.

"Luckily we won't be part of it," he said.

The Estonian female nodded and was silent.

That caused Eduard to look at her.

"Is something wrong Kari?" He asked.

"Hm? Oh, no. I was just thinking is all," she said.

"About what?"

Kadri shrugged.

"Everything."

* * *

Bao-Yu blinked when Yao and Hai said they were to be heading into war.

Hai's twin Ai was standing next to the Chinese capital.

"No one else but the two of us are doing this," Yao said.

"Is it such a good idea?" Bao-Yu asked.

"It's about what's the best for the people," Hai said. Yao nodded.

"He has a point."

At that moment, Bao-Yu hugged Yao as Ai hugged Hai.

"Just promise you'll come back unharmed," Ai said.

"No promises there," Hai and Yao say.

-1-year time skip-

Blair stood back-to-back with the Parisian female.

"Oh, so they brought the nerd to the battlefield," Lisa said as both capitals let loose on opposing troops.

"Be quiet ye. Am only doing this because A donnae want te Triple Entente taking over," Blair said.

"Not to mention, big brother has been captured," Lisa said.

The Scottish male sighed.

"He was captured but yer here fighting?"

"I managed to escape."

* * *

Maskim, Havryil, and their cousin Aleksander managed to find each other.

A bit away is a red-haired Russian that looks like Aleksander.

His name is Aleksey.

"I see you brought him along," Havryil said and indicated Aleksey.

"He wanted to come, so why not?" Aleksander asked.

Havryil shrugged before he was shot in the lower back, causing him to scream.

"Havryil!" Both Russian and Belarusian males cry out.

What they didn't know was that the Ukrainian would be paralyzed from the waist down because of that.

* * *

Alana Beilschmidt was one of the snipers for the Germanic members of the Triple Entente and she was damn good at it also.

Her hair is down instead of its usual position atop her head.

Currently, the Prussian female is in search of her next target.

When he came into range, boom!

And down goes the opposing soldier.

A smile crossed her face at the sight of that.

"Got you."

* * *

Bao-Yu and her aunt, Ai, are rallying in their home country to collect money and food for the troops in the war.

"If you have enough money to support your family, then you have enough to support the troops in Europe," Ai was saying.

"I hope you're ok baba," Bao-Yu was saying to herself.

* * *

Aaliyah looked at Howell.

"Big brother? Will they be ok out there?"

"They better be," Howell said.

"If not, we better hope we can make it better."

The Welsh capital sure hoped that Arthur, Blair, and Allistor would be alright.

Howell placed his hands on her shoulders.

That made her look at him.

"They've been through tough situations before. They will pull through."

A slight smile crossed Aaliyah's face and she nodded.

"Yeah, ok."

* * *

Trina sighed.

She, her father, and their people had been thinking of rebelling while Arthur and them were on the mainland fighting.

Well, there was the fact that Howell and Aaliyah had stayed behind.

-Another year goes by-

Sure, Havryil had been shot and paralyzed, but that didn't stop him.

His position had changed to where he is now a sniper.

The Ukrainian male shot enemy after enemy while either Aleksander or Maskim would change his bandages after a while.

"How's it going Havryil?" Maskim asked.

"Absolutely great," Havryil said.

* * *

Engel sighed and looked out the window of the building he's in.

His father wasn't fighting, but he sure as hell is.

Currently, the Austrian male is hiding behind a wall.

Whenever someone would come from the other side, he would shoot them.

"I hope I'm making you proud papa," he said to himself.

He still has the wound in his side from two years before.

There would also be times where he would stab opposing soldiers repeatedly.

* * *

Trina looked at her father.

"Are you ready?" Dillon asked and looked at his daughter.

She nodded and said, "Yes daidí."

The Irish male nodded and the duo followed the pack of humans they were with.

This was the time they would be attempting to gain freedom.

The outcome of this is not known to the Irish pack.

* * *

The Welsh female was walking through the city when she saw people running away.

That confused her.

Until she saw the Irish.

"Oh no!" She exclaimed and turned to run away.

Aaliyah and Howell had been staying in London for the duration of the war.

"Big brother!"

* * *

Both Dillon and Trina screeched when the Irish capital was set on fire.

They weren't expecting that.

* * *

Emma was watching what was going on via magic she had learned from a certain Norwegian.

Annebeth was right there with her, watching as well.

"Oh dear," Annebeth said.

"I kind of want to be a medic..."

Emma thought aloud.

"Let's do it!"

The Danish and Swedish capitals found themselves running around helping the wounded soldiers on the battlefield.

They did whatever they could to stay out of the range of the gunfire.

* * *

Lisa and Blair stayed close.

Currently, the duo was trying to get the country of France back from foreign control.

It seemed to be working so far.

Nothing could go wrong now.

-a year later-

William and Alfred knew about the war that was going on and stayed out of it.

They wouldn't join unless they were provoked.

That all changed when they got a hold of a message to Mexico from Germany saying that if they help out, the Germans will help get back the territory they once had before.

Oh, you can bet Alfred is pissed.

William wasn't really that happy either.

"We're joining the war," Alfred said.

The capital nods.

"Yes father."

* * *

Aaliyah sighed and looked at Trina and Dillon.

The Irish female still has the burn on her back from the Easter Rebellion.

"Sorry, but this is what you get for trying to rebel," said the Welsh capital.

Trina didn't look at her aunt.

Dillon looked and sighed.

He went to his daughter and hugged her.

"Come on, baby girl. Ya have ta say somet'ing."

A sigh escaped Trina and she hugged her father.

"I don't know daidí..."

* * *

Alana was still sniping for her side.

If anything, she wouldn't let anything happen to her brothers or Engel nearby.

"Das ist für dich Bruder," she said as she shot yet another enemy soldier.

All of a sudden, she couldn't exactly see things correctly out of the eye she's using to snipe with.

Not to mention, she could feel liquid falling down her face and she felt a pain.

Curious, she put her gun down, touched her cheek, and pulled her hand back to see blood on her hand.

Her mouth opened when she saw that.

* * *

Aleksander looked in the direction of the German soldiers when he heard this loud, ear piercing scream from one of the soldiers.

"What was that?" He asked.

"My latest target," Havryil told.

"Got rid of a certain Prussian's vision in her sniping eye through her scope."

That made Aleksander look at his cousins as he hid from a barrage of bullets.

"You mean to say you shot Alana's right eye?" He asked the Ukrainian.

"Hell yeah," Havryil said.

"You do realize papa married her older brother years ago, right?" Asked the Russian.

At that, Havryil moved the gun away from his face as he realized what he had just done.

"Oh... Fuck."

* * *

Lisa made a sound as she felt her head spinning.

She had lost a lot of blood and was starting to feel faint.

Currently, she wasn't fighting as she just stood there, feeling dizzy and like she was going to faint.

Instead, she was being protected by a circle of British soldiers.

The gun in her hands fell to the ground and she soon joined it on the ground.

Heck, she didn't even notice a figure pick her up and carry her to a place of safety, soldiers following close for protection.

* * *

Blair was currently hiding behind a destroyed wall, often poking out from behind it to shoot at opposing soldiers.

So far, the Scotsman seemed to be faring quite well and had sustained no injuries.

Although, he did lose his glasses somewhere and lost sight of the Parisian female.

He hoped she would be alright until he got to her again.

If he got to her again.

* * *

Annebeth sighed as she heard the wounded soldiers as best she could, but they just kept coming in.

At least she has her friend and cousin Emma helping her out with this.

"Don't worry, everything will be alright!" Emma told one soldier as she gave him a bullet to bite on.

The Swede had to amputate his leg at the knee.

* * *

-final year time skip-

All the capitals and nations were tired of fighting and just wanted it to end.

Even the two Nordic medics wanted the fighting to end.

When the time came, the nations all met up, capitals at their sides. At Alfred's side is William.

Roderich again didn't want to be involved, so Engel went by himself.

Gilbert stood next to his brother Ludwig and his sister Alana, who has an eyepatch over her right eye.

Even Engel was on their side.

Ivan has three capitals at his side.

His son Aleksander, older nephew Havryil, who is in a wheelchair, and younger nephew Maskim.

Francis stood there with Lisa at his side.

Both were bandaged and healing. Arthur stood by Allistor and Blair's side.

Emma and Annebeth stood in the middle of it all.

"What have you guys come to?" Annebeth asked Alfred and all them.

The American simply put a piece of paper on the table and slid it to the Germanic's side.

Engel picked up the paper and read it, Ludwig reading it over his shoulder.

"What?" The German nation asked.

"That's nonsense!"

"You gotta do what you gotta do, right?" William asked.

Ludwig sighed and signed the paper, as did the other Germanics.


	20. Stefan Warszawski & World War 2

A new leader rose up in Germany years after the First World War.

Alana, Gilbert, Ludwig, Roderich, and Engel stood in front of the one person that was supposed to make Germany great again.

That one person is none other than the Austrian known as Adolf Hitler.

"As you all know, we've been going after the Jews."

The five nod.

"Ja Führer Hitler."

* * *

Stefan was walking through the Polish capital of Warsaw.

He had yet to find anyone to be his family, since no one would.

The gray haired Polish male sighed.

When he heard trucks coming in, he looked and saw multiple of said vehicle, all filled with soldiers from a different country.

Almost immediately, Stefan froze in his place like Simba from Lion King.

Someone tackled Stefan out of the way of the trucks.

Brown eyes looked to see a male with chin length blond hair and green eyes.

"You shouldn't freeze up in the middle of the road like that," said the blond as he stood up.

"Yeah, ok," Stefan said.

A hand was held out to the gray haired male, who blinked.

"My name is Feliks."

"Stefan," the one on the ground said as he got hold of Feliks' hand.

At that, Feliks helped Stefan up and said, "Nice to meet you Stefan."

"I could say the same to you Feliks."

Both Feliks and Stefan look at the foreign trucks.

"I wonder why the Germans are here," both say at the same time.

That caused them to blink and be look at each other.

* * *

Lisa picked up the phone when it went off. "Hello, this is Lisa speaking."

The voice on the other side was frantic and Polish.

"You've got to help!"

"What? What is it Feliks?" Lisa asked when she heard the tone of his voice.

Francis, who had been in the room when the phone went off, looked at his younger sister when she started getting frantic as well.

What was going on?

"The Germans are invading my country and they're taking the Jews," Feliks said.

"Including my new younger brother."

Lisa nodded at that.

"On it!"

She then hung up the phone and went to leave, putting her coat on in the process.

"Who was that on the phone?" Francis asked.

"Feliks Łukasiewicz," Lisa said.

"Called to say that Germans are invading and taking Jews."

She looked at him.

"As well as his new younger brother."

That made Francis' eyes widen in surprise.

"You go get the brother and try to help out," Francis told.

"I'll call the others."

The French female nodded.

"Was already planning to."

With that, Lisa left to make her way to Poland.

* * *

The first thing Lisa did was go to her friend, Delphine Dupont, or the personification of Lyon.

Reason being that she doesn't want to make the long trip to Poland and the female knows magic.

"Delphine, are you there?" Lisa asked and knocked on her door.

The door was opened to reveal a female with hair the same color as Lisa's, only she's wearing all green and her eyes are green.

"What is it Lisa?" Delphine asked.

"I need your help. Poland is being invaded and I need to get there now."

A sigh escaped Delphine before she pressed a finger to Lisa's forehead.

Moments later, Lisa found herself in Poland's capital of Warsaw.

Looking around, she saw there was people about, most crying that their loved ones were taken away.

She walked through the city looking for Feliks when someone gripped her arm and pulled her in a direction.

Lisa looked to see that it was none other than Feliks himself.

* * *

"Wait, Germans are really invading Poland?" Blair asked.

His brothers, sister, and niece were in the same room as the blond Scotsman.

Dillon and Trina didn't want to be there with them.

Six sets of eyes widen at what Blair says.

Could this really be happening?

"Oui. Feliks called here and told Lisa," Francis said from the other side of the line.

"Well, ye can bet we'll help out," Blair said, knowing full well that Allistor and Arthur were going to want to prevent the Germans from taking over, just like last time.

"Alright."

The phone was then hung up.

The Scotsman looked at the others.

"What do we want?" He asked.

"We want change," Allistor, Arthur, and Howell say.

Emmet was confused, as was Aednat.

What was going on?

* * *

Stefan looked at all the other Polish people being taken to who knows where. He then looked behind him.

Why was this happening?

All of a sudden, he heard a female voice from above.

 _L'hiver s'installe doucement dans la nuit/La neige est reine à son tour_

It seems she's singing a song that was unfamiliar to everyone.

At first, the Polish male thought he was imagining things, until someone pointed and said,

"Look! Up there!"

Others looked up to see a female on the roof of one of the buildings.

Including Stefan.

They couldn't tell what she looked like, all they know is that it's a female with long pigtails at the side of her head and a skirt.

Upon seeing her, Stefan tilted his head.

He could tell she's different.

How he knew, he has no idea; he just knew.

That and she's speaking French.

A figure joined her on the roof, one that's easily recognizable to Stefan.

"Wielki Brat!" Stefan exclaimed.

Unbeknownst to Stefan, the male figure on the roof smiled upon hearing what was said.

"Młodszy Brat," Feliks said, loud enough for Stefan to hear.

A smile crossed Stefan's face.

However, the butt end of a gun met the gray-haired male's head.

"Keep walking you," a soldier said.

Feliks immediately jumped off the roof of the building and charged the soldier.

"Don't you dare hurt him again!" He screamed and slammed his fist into the soldier's face, causing the soldier to reel back.

Soon after, he found a gun pointed at his face.

The blond Polish male wore a look of sheer anger on his face.

How dare they attack them?

* * *

Havryil Chernenko looked up when he heard his mother calling out to him.

Curious, he wheeled himself over to her to see Aleksander holding a gun and Russian soldiers behind him.

"What's going on here?" He asked.

"Apparently a new government system, that's what," Iryna said.

The Ukrainian male looked at Aleksander.

"Why?" He asked.

"It's not what I want, it's what my boss wants. I'm sorry."

A sigh escaped Havryil.

"Let's get going to see our leader then," he said.

* * *

Stefan and Feliks soon found themselves being taken to a camp of sorts, Lisa not far behind them.

Somehow the soldiers had gotten her off the roof, though she hadn't gone without a fight.

Two sets of brown eyes glance at each other.

 _I'm just a step away/I'm just a breath away_

Now it would seem Stefan started singing a song not yet out. Lisa joined in to sing for certain parts.

Feliks looked at them both and got an idea from their song, and idea that would possibly help them and the Jews.

* * *

Maskim had been in the capital building when his mother and his younger cousin Daniil walked in.

The Belarusian male looked at them, noting the gun at the brunet's side.

"What... What's going on?" He asked.

"New government system. My boss wants to have a 'buffer zone' in case solders try to invade our country," Daniil said.

"So, what you're saying is that your boss wants to control this one?" Maskim asked.

"It's not just this one," Daniil told.

"There's others as well, such as the Baltic countries, Ukraine, and more." A sigh escaped the Belarusian male.

"At this point, I don't see a point in struggling. Besides, I brought soldiers with me."

Maskim looked at Daniil to see the pain and truth in his eyes.

* * *

Lisa, Feliks, and Stefan were stripped of their clothes and given what shouldn't even be considered clothes.

They were also given pins to show if they were Jews or not.

Both Stefan and Feliks were given the star of David pin on their outfits, while Lisa's has the symbol of Roman Catholicism.

Heck, they even had their hair shaved off.

The three were then led to where they would be staying, which contained more Jews.

"We have to get out of here," Lisa said.

Stefan nodded.

"I have an idea," Feliks said.

That made both capitals look at him, eagerness in their eyes.

"Tell us!" Stefan said.

* * *

Kadri was hiding in her room.

She heard her brother talking to someone, though she didn't know who yet, until someone came into her room.

"Kari," he said.

She peered out from under her bed to see her brother, Eduard.

"Where are you Kari?" He asked.

When he walked by her bed, she reached out and got hold of his ankle, causing him to stop in his tracks.

Looking down, he saw what had grabbed him.

An auburn-haired head poked out from underneath and the Estonian male found brown eyes staring up at him.

He seemed to calm down when he saw that it was just his sister and smiled.

"What are you doing down there?" He asked and got to that level.

"I got scared and you were busy," she said.

"Well, I'm not busy now so you can come out now," Eduard told.

Kadri let go of Eduard's ankle and wiggled her way out from underneath her bed.

She sat on her feet when she was out.

Eduard sat next to her and placed an arm around her, allowing her to lean on him.

* * *

When the guard weren't looking, Lisa stole the clothes of her, Stefan, and Feliks.

That was step one.

Hopefully the three would be able to get out within a couple days and possibly take the others with them.

"Stop right where you are," a soldier said to the French female, to which she did.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" He asked.

"I'm taking these clothes to the laundry house. They're dirty and need to be cleaned," Lisa told.

"Fine, but make sure you get back to work," the soldier said.

"Oui sir," Lisa said.

The soldier left and Lisa went to where Feliks said to meet up, not the laundry house like she told the soldier.

Two figures came from the shadows. It was Feliks and Stefan.

Lisa set the clothes on the bench and pulled out her clothes.

Feliks then got his clothes, leaving Stefan's last, which the Polish male took.

"Now for part two," Feliks said.

* * *

Emma heard on the news about what was going on with the Nazi party, though her government isn't that anyway.

"Papa," she said and looked at the blond male.

"Hm?"

"What if they come here?" She asked.

"They're not going to. They have to go through Denmark first and he has a code to prevent the Germans from getting into his country," Berwald told and looked at his brown-haired daughter.

"Couldn't they just cross via the water?" Emma asked.

"I hadn't thought of it that way..." Berwald said.

* * *

Stefan looked around. He was making sure no soldiers were around.

If there was, he would attack them and take their uniform.

The Polish male hid in the shadows and when a soldier walked by, he snuck behind him and before anything could be done, Stefan struck the side of the soldier's head with his foot.

Seems someone learned karate, despite not being Japanese.

That made the soldier fall down.

He then rolled onto his back to see Stefan lowering his foot and walking to the soldier.

"Who are you and what do you want?" The soldier asked.

"Stefan Warszawski. All I want is the freedom of me, my brother, my friend, and the other Jews here," said the gray-haired male.

The last thing the soldier saw was the brown eyes of Stefan before his face was stomped in by a military boot of Stefan's.

After a while, Stefan checked to see if the soldier was dead.

When he found he was, the capital took off the uniform and put it on.

* * *

Annebeth was waiting at a checkpoint at the border of Denmark and Germany.

She looked up when she heard a vehicle approaching.

A figure came to stand by her.

When the vehicle stopped, there was a female with hair white as snow and an eyepatch covering her right eye.

She looked at the two Danes.

"I'm here to make a delivery," she said with an attempted Danish accent.

The Danish female noticed that the uninjured eye of the other female's is sky blue, just like a certain Prussian she knows.

"Password?" Asked Matthias, Annebeth's father.

The albino female froze.

"Eh..."

Matthias crossed his arms and waited for a response.

He raised an eyebrow.

The male in the car with her looked in thought.

"Ja, nej. You're not Danish," Matthias said when he didn't get a response.

"Papa, I think they're Germanic," Annebeth said.

"After the treaty of the world war, Emma gave Alana Beilschmidt that exact eyepatch for the wound on her eye. I saw her do so."

Matthias looked between his daughter and the albino female.

"Get out. You're not welcome here," he said to the albino.

"Besides, you don't even know the password."

It's rødgrød med fløde.

* * *

Stefan had picked up the soldier and took him to one of the places where people were going to be burned.

One of the soldiers saw him doing so and asked, "What are you doing?"

"He tried escaping, so I knocked him out and am taking him to be burned," Stefan said with a German accent that covered his Polish one.

"Carry on then," the soldier said and went on to do his own thing.

A smile crossed Stefan's face.

The disguise was working.

Once Stefan was at the right place, he threw the body into the chamber and closed the door.

Pulling the switch, Stefan watched as the body was cremated.

"Goodbye bitch."

* * *

Aamir and Soraya, just like last time, didn't get involved in what was going on, as it had nothing to do with them.

"Why must they always do something stupid?" The Afghani male asked.

"I have no idea Aamir," Soraya said.

"If I did, then I would have told you by now."

She does have a point.

* * *

War had picked up and other countries were being pulled into it, if almost rapidly like the last one.

The Germans, Italians, and Japanese had formed an alliance known as the Axis Powers.

The Chinese capital, Bao-Yu, had decided that she's going to join in the military, as had her aunt, Ai.

Both females had cut their hair short and hidden their chests just so they could join.

"Are you sure you guys want to do this?" Yao asked.

Ai and Bao-Yu nod.

"Yes, we do," Bao-Yu said.

On the opposing side is the Soviet Union, British, French, Chinese, and hopefully the Americans if they decide to join in.

But the Americans would only join if provoked, just like last time.

"Let's do it then," Hai said.

* * *

"I'm going to help again," Emma said.

She had put on a doctor's coat over her normal clothes.

"Don't worry papa, I'll be safe, just like I was last time."

Berwald looked over his daughter as she put on her boots.

"Make sure you are," he told.

Emma looked at the blond.

"When haven't I?" She asked.

If she were honest, she hated leaving him alone, but both knew this had to be done if they don't want anything bad to happen.

"I'll see you at some point papa," Emma said.

When she reached the door and placed a hand on the handle, someone hugged her from behind.

They also placed their head on her shoulder.

Emma looked to see a mop of blond hair.

It was just her father.

Smiling, she placed a hand on his head.

* * *

Annebeth saw the Swedish capital heading to where the war was taking place.

She hurriedly put on her nurse outfit and called out to her father.

"Papa, I'm going to help out in the war!"

"Make sure you come back in one piece," Matthias called to her.

"I will!"

With that, Annebeth went to join Emma as she hurried along.

* * *

Maskim had gone to see his cousin, Havryil, and help him put on his military uniform.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Maskim asked.

"I mean, you can't walk."

"Doesn't mean I can't snipe," Havryil said and held up his Winchester rifle.

A sigh escaped the Belarusian male.

"You're going to send me through the roof, you know that?" He asked the black-haired male.

"Da, I know," Havryil said just before he was draped over his younger cousin's shoulders.

The Belarusian would carry the Ukrainian in his arms, but he isn't strong enough to do so.

Neither noticed a Ukrainian female in the living room until she asked,

"Maskim, where are you going with my son?"

That made the Belarusian male stop and both cousins look at her to find her not looking at them.

"We're going off to war," Havryil said.

"немає," Iryna said.

"You're not going to join in. There isn't much you can do."

Havryil squinted at the elder female.

"What are you going to do about it?" He asked.

"Besides, if I don't help, then who do you think is going to win?"

"..."

Nothing was said.

"My thoughts exactly; just go Maskim," Havryil said.

With that, the Belarusian male walked out the door, Havryil's legs dragging behind him.

* * *

It had been several days since Feliks, Stefan, and Lisa had been taken to the concentration camp, as they had learned it to be on one of the days they kept the plan going.

In the time spent there, they found out about Lisa's special power, which is something not even she knew about.

They decided to use it to their advantage.

"Excuse me sir," she said to one of the soldiers, who in turn looked at her.

"What is it?"

"I was wondering if you could help me with something," Lisa said.

"Like hell I'll help someone like you," the soldier told her.

A smile crossed her face.

"I was hoping you'd say that," she said quietly.

All of a sudden, she reached out and got a hold of his face, causing his eyes to widen in surprise.

When he tried to speak, it was muffled.

"The power of Christ brought you here, the power of Christ can take you out," Lisa said, no... Exclaimed.

That was just before the soldier up and died for no reason.

Blood dripped from his mouth.

Upon that happening, a smirk crept across the Parisian female's face.

* * *

Blair donned the military uniform of the U.K.

His sister Aaliyah was in the same room as him, watching the uniform go on the Scottish male.

"You're leaving again?" She asked.

"Aye. Cannae help it, ye ken it already."

A sigh escaped the Welsh female.

"Yeah, I know. It's just unfair."

Pine green eyes look at the other capital.

"Unfair how?" he asked.

"Every war takes something I don't want to give," Aaliyah told, not even bothering to look at her older brother.

A sigh escaped the blond Scotsman as he sat down next to her.

"Piuthar bheag, look at me," Blair said calmly.

Aaliyah looked at him and saw his eyes change from pine green to Celtic green.

"Nae everything will go te way ye want it tae," he told.

"I know, I know."

Leaning forward, she rested her head on his chest.

"Make sure you come back in one piece."

As he placed his arms around her, his eyes softened.

"A will. Fer ye."

* * *

Aednat and her father, Emmet, had been told by Arthur that they would be spending time with Dillon and his daughter, Trina.

Reason being that they didn't want anything to happen to the Northern Irish personifications.

That and they're a bit young to be in this type of war.

"Big brother?" Emmet asked and looked at the older freckled ginger.

Blue hinted green eyes look at the smaller freckled ginger.

"What is it?"

"Why is it you start something and don't finish it?" Emmet asked.

Dillon thought for a moment.

"I don't know. And I most likely won't care when I find out why," Dillon said and went to go do something else, leaving behind the puzzle he had started.

Both Aednat and Trina had listened to the conversation from the stairs.

"When the time comes, daidí is going to be tested," Trina said.

Her younger cousin nodded.

* * *

Havryil was hiding somewhere only Maskim knew.

The Belarusian male had gone off to find his Russian cousin, whom he had seen making his way to the front lines.

Of course, Maskim did do his share of fighting on his way and did his best not to get injured.

"Aleksander!" He called out.

It would seem the Russian male hadn't heard him. Maskim got closer and touched his arm.

"Aleksander."

The blond Russian looked at the golden-haired male.

"Where's Havryil?" Was the first thing out of the Russian's mouth.

"Don't worry, he's safe and sniping," Maskim said.

"Wait... He's sniping? He's not supposed to be here!"

A shrug from the Belarusian.

"He wanted to be here. I couldn't stop him."

-one year time skip-

Lisa, Feliks, and Stefan had managed to get out of the concentration camp and saved some Jews before getting caught.

They still got out without being taken back.

The Parisian female had sang the song Libérée Délivrée to let those inside know they were getting out.

Since then, their hair had grown.

Feliks had grown his chin length, Stefan to his upper back, and Lisa's is down to her mid back.

The Parisian female had pulled her hair into a ponytail and clipped it to the back of her head and put on the French military uniform.

"You're still going to help us?" Stefan asked.

"In case you didn't notice, war has broken out," Lisa told.

"My big brother told me to help out. That's what I'm going to do. Why? Because I'm one of the idiots that wants to fight."

* * *

Annebeth and Emma were doing what they could to help heal the wounded soldiers on the Allied side.

Reason being that they don't like the Axis Powers.

"Hey!" Someone called out to the two females.

Both turned to see an opposing soldier pointing a gun at them. He seems to have an Italian accent.

Emma squinted at him.

"Beautiful women like you shouldn't be out here," he said.

"But since you are..."

He was so close to pulling the trigger when boom!

A grenade exploded right there next to him, causing his death.

Good thing there was no patients nearby.

Apparently no one had noticed the grenade on the ground that caused the soldier's death.

"I think I know who did that," Emma said.

Through the smoke came an orange haired female with braids and bright green eyes.

"If it isn't Elsa. Takk."

"You know I won't let you die like that," Elsa said.

* * *

Blair was on the front lines.

He had left his glasses at home in the care of his sister, Aaliyah Lloyd.

Reason being that he didn't want to lose them again.

Instead, he was wearing contacts.

This is the first time in years that he hasn't worn his glasses.

The blond Scotsman sometimes picked up a rock and threw it at one of the opposing soldiers.

There was only one person that joined in on the rock throwing, that person being his older brother Allistor.

"Ye ken, this is te first time in a while A've seen ye without glasses," Allistor said.

"Jes keep fighting," Blair told.

* * *

Aaliyah held Blair's glasses in her hands.

A sigh escaped her.

"I hope you come back soon big brother," she said, looking out the window.

"I'm sure he will," a male voice said.

The Welsh female looked to see her brother Howell leaning against the door and looking at her.

"I can tell you love him very much."

"Don't be like that big brother," she said.

"I also love you very much," Aaliyah told.

Howell smiled and chuckled, walking to her.

"I know you do Aaliyah."

He placed a hand on her head and ruffled her hair.

That made her smile and chuckle.

"Brawd mawr!"

The Welsh male then hugged her tightly and she hugged back.

* * *

Trina had gone for a walk through the city.

There was still tension between the Irish and Northern Irish personifications, as one side's people wanted the other side to be liberated while the other side's people wanted to stay with the United Kingdom.

The Irish capital was in between. She wanted the two nations to be one again, but she also wanted the younger to still be a country and do what he wants.

It would seem she didn't even notice the person stalking her, or the fact that he's from the country of Northern Ireland.

Until she found herself waking up in a room that wasn't one she knew and her hands tied behind her back, her feet also tied together.

And she seems to be on a chair.

Unfortunately, she couldn't see anything around her due to the darkness.

At that moment, the object that had been skewing her vision was removed from her head, causing her to squint and look down.

"Well well, Trina Collins," someone said.

Once her eyes adjusted, Trina looked up to see a couple of hooded figures, one of which was standing next to a smaller carrot top with freckles, his face covered in blood so he's barely recognizable.

One eye was even swollen shut and his nose appeared to be broken.

His breathing was shaky, almost as if something in his chest was hurting him.

"Tr-Trina," he just barely managed to say.

Almost immediately, she recognized the voice.

"Emmet?" She asked.

A ghost of a smile crossed his face.

"Yeah."

Emmet's voice sounded different.

That was just before he was sent into a fit of body wracking coughs.

* * *

Aednat had been frantically searching for her father ever since he disappeared a few days before.

She even set up a small search party for him.

None of them could find the Northern Irish male, which totally sucked for the Northern Irish capital.

What was she going to do?

Oh, wait!

There's always Uncle Dillon!

Hurriedly, Aednat went to find the Irish personification.

It was when she was almost at his house when she was nearly run over by a horse.

"Woah!" A male voice said, causing the horse to stop.

"What brings ya here lassie?"

Came the all too familiar voice.

Looking up at her uncle, Aednat said, "My fat'er went missing a few days ago and I need help finding him."

Upon hearing that, Dillon reached a hand out to his niece.

"Get on."

Getting a hold of his hand, Aednat got on the horse with his help. Dillon snapped the reigns and said, "Hya!"

At that, the horse named Angwen started galloping towards the country north of Dublin.

"Emmet!" Dillon called out.

"Daidí!" Aednat called.

The orange nodded cape that Dillon is wearing is fluttering in the wind behind the Irish male.

"Where are you Emmet?"

Now that Dillon thought about it, he hadn't seen his daughter since she went for a walk earlier.

Where could she be?

Why hadn't she come home yet?

All of a sudden, there was a bright light that came from the windows of one of the buildings in downtown Belfast.

"Look!" Aednat pointed out.

"I see it," Dillon said and slowed his horse until she stopped. Both personifications got off Angwen and he tied her down.

"Stay."

Both Dillon and Aednat hurried into the building.

"Now where?" Aednat asked, for there are different routes to go.

The same light from earlier came from one of the hallways, leading downstairs.

"Down there!" Dillon said and led the way.

Dillon pulled his hood over his head to the point where it covers his eyes, though he can still see.

The door at the bottom of the stairs was locked when they got there.

Raising a foot, the elder Irish male repeatedly smashed the door with it until it was open.

When it was, he and Aednat walked in.

"Where t'e hell is my brot'er?" He asked.

Gray eyes looked over a shoulder to see the two easily recognizable figures of her father and her cousin, the hooded figures looking at them as well.

"Daidí! Aednat!" The auburn-haired female said in surprise. Upon hearing that, Dillon's ears perked up.

Well, that answered his questions about what happened to his daughter.

A figure charged the hooded ginger, who simply raised a hand to point a finger at him and say, "Bás dóibh siúd thug dochar d'aon personification na hÉireann."

/Death to those who brought harm to any Irish personification/

Almost immediately, the other hooded figures in the room dropped to the ground, even the one who had charged Dillon.

The orange hood was removed to reveal a mop of carrot orange hair that reached his mid neck and blue hinted emerald green eyes.

Aednat had already gone and untied both Trina and Emmet.

All of a sudden, Dillon found himself on the ground and being hugged by the one person who loves him more than anything; his daughter Trina.

"Daidí!" She exclaimed, nuzzling into him. A soft chuckle escaped Dillon as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Hello there baby girl."

* * *

Bao-Yu stood back to back with her father. Both had been surrounded by Japanese soldiers.

"Ready baba?" She asked.

"You know it," he responded. With that, the Chinese duo opened fire on the Japanese soldiers.

Somewhere else, Hai and Ai were letting loose on opposing soldiers with both guns and body parts.

They weren't going down, not today. Not ever.

* * *

Maskim made sure to stay close to Havryil, as he was the only person who knew about his location and was the only one to take him home when the war was over.

His cousin, Aleksander, was nearby.

The Belarusian and Ukrainian males didn't seem to notice when Aleksander was grabbed from both sides until they heard his voice.

"Get off me!"

At that, the Belarusian male looked to see Aleksander being taken from the battlefield.

"Aleksander!" Maskim cried out before trying to shoot at the Russian's captors.

He missed every time.

Soon, Aleksander was too far away to try and rescue.

* * *

German soldiers still tried to invade Denmark and take their Jews.

When Alana and the soldiers she brought with her stormed the Danish nation, they searched around for the Jews to find that there was none there.

"Alana," Engel said, drawing the Prussian's attention to him.

"There's none here. We looked. They're all gone. It's like they disappeared into thin air."

"Verdammt!" Alana exclaimed.

"Where the hell did they go?"

Neither Prussian nor Austrian noticed the Danish personification peering out at them from behind a wall.

He looked at those he's with and ushered them over the border into Sweden, where he met up with the Swedish personification.

"I can't thank you enough Berwald," he said.

"This means a lot to me."

Berwald nodded.

"It's no problem Matthias. Don't want the Nazis murdering more people for no reason."

* * *

Kadri stayed at home while Eduard was forced to go fight in the war.

She didn't want to believe it, but it was really going on and her brother was really going to fight in a war he might not come back from.

"I hope you're ok suur vend," she said as she held a cross tightly in her clasped hands.

Seems someone's been praying.

-another year time skip-

Stefan had put on a military uniform and joined Lisa in the fighting.

If anything, he was going to try and defend his home nation alongside his big brother Feliks.

Both Polish and French capitals were surprised when they found out that the Germans had captured the Russian capital of Moscow.

"Why would they want Moscow?" Stefan asked.

"I have no idea," Lisa said.

"Guess we'll find out in time."

An ally soldier went to where Lisa and Stefan are.

"Are you two the capitals of France and Warsaw?" He asked.

"Yes," Stefan and Lisa say.

"I just got word that your bosses say that you guys can get a break from fighting. We'll take it from here," the soldier told.

"We'll be coming back though," Lisa said.

Stefan nodded.

With that, the two capitals ran from the line of fire and off the battlefield.

* * *

Maskim sat in his room, on his bed with his face buried in his hands.

He still regretted not being able to save Aleksander the year before.

The bed sank as someone sat next to him.

A hand was placed on his shoulder.

Still, he didn't look.

"It's not your fault Maskim," a female voice said.

"I couldn't save him," the Belarusian male said.

"I don't know why anyone puts up with me mama."

"Because we love you," Natalia said.

"Not everyone could've saved him. We both know this."

Natalia then hugged her son, holding him close.

Maskim leaned on her and she kissed his head.

* * *

Havryil was lying on his front side resting on his elbows on a medical table in the Ukrainian capital Kiev.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" He asked as he looked at a Soviet medic.

"Yes, of course," the medic told.

"We have been working on this since we found out about what happened to you during the first world war."

In the room with them is a couple nurses and his mother, Iryna.

She wanted to be there in case anything bad happened to him.

The Ukrainian male looked over his shoulder as the medic went to stand at his side.

"If we did this correctly," the medic was saying as he held up a small metal sphere, "Then as soon as this enters your body, it should expand and create a frame of sorts and help you walk."

"Should I be awake for this?" Havryil asked.

"Ah, no. That's why we're going to knock you out," the medic told.

"It might hurt a bit when you wake up though."

With that, the medic used anesthesia to make the Ukrainian pass out for a while as they operated on him.

"Please let him be alright," Iryna said quietly, so only she heard.

When Havryil came to hours later, he found that he was curled up in his bed and clutching his blanket close.

Realizing this, Havryil jolted to a sitting position and repeatedly bent his right leg at the knee to see if it was true. A huge smile crossed his face and he started laughing.

The Ukrainian male swung his legs over the side of his bed and stood up slowly.

It was true!

He could move around!

Using the wall, Havryil made his way downstairs to where his mother is.

"Mama!" He called out.

"Da Havryil?" Iryna called back and was going to go to his room when she saw him using the wall for support as he was walking.

"I can move around!" Havryil said, happiness evident in his voice and on his face

Iryna smiled brightly at that.

"That's great!" She exclaimed.

* * *

As soon as Blair walked into the building, he was met with a Welsh male who smiled upon seeing him.

"Hi Blair," he said.

"Hello Howell," Blair said.

"All te personifications were given time off from fighting in te war."

"I know," Howell said, causing Blair to tilt his head in confusion.

"I was the one who requested it."

"That was ye?" Blair asked.

Howell nodded.

"Yeah. I could tell you guys didn't want to fight anymore and your sister missed you very much."

A slight smile crossed the face of the blond Scotsman.

* * *

Aaliyah was in her room, standing at the window and looking out when she heard a voice.

"Someone tells me ye miss me."

The Welsh female turned to see the familiar figure of the Scottish capital and her older brother Blair Burns.

"Blair!" She exclaimed and went to him, hugging him and resting her head on him.

He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her, holding her close.

* * *

Aednat and Trina have had many complications ever since the creation of Northern Ireland.

Heck, even the capitals have gotten into some cat fights.

Their fathers found it best to just let them go at it because the first couple times either one tried to break up a cat fight, they ended up getting hurt.

This was one of those times.

Emmet looked at Dillon.

"T'ey're at it again," he said. A sigh.

"Why does it not surprise me?" Dillon asked, getting a shrug from Emmet in return.

* * *

The American personification known as Alfred was on his way to see the young Hawaiian female known as Aaliyah Josephine Jones, or Leilani Mahelona as her Hawaiian name goes.

Accompanying him is his capital of Washington DC, known as William Wallace Jones, and the state of Idaho, known as Savannah Mikayla Nowak.

However, William pointed to something in the sky.

"Father, look!"

Alfred and Savannah look up to see a Japanese plane above.

They also see it drop what appears to be a bomb of sorts.

"Everyone get to safety!" Alfred shouted.

The people in the nearby vicinity look and get to cover, the three personifications hiding in a shop.

The three also duck and cover, just like everyone else.

Moments later came the explosion when the bomb collided with the ground.

It seemed like forever until they were allowed to go outside.

Alfred, William, and Savannah made the trek to where it was the bomb had been dropped.

Once there, they saw the damage done and the lives lost, as well as injured people who managed to escape the immediate blast and stayed out of the radius of the explosion.

"Oh no..." Savannah said before she came across a familiar figure on the ground, lying on her side.

"Alfred! Come here!"

Both Alfred and William went to where Savannah is to see Aaliyah/Leilani on the ground, her right shoulder wounded and bleeding.

Almost immediately, the elder American male went and picked her up, holding her bridal style.

She coughed and looked at him.

"Aloha Alfred," she said.

"Are you ok?" Alfred asked.

"I will be," Leilani said. Alfred looked at Savannah.

"Stay here with her. William and I are going back to the mainland to join in the war," Alfred told.

The Idaho female nodded and took Aaliyah/Leilani from the elder American.

Both Alfred and William made their way to the mainland to meet up with the president.

Once there, they saw that Gabe, Cocoa, the Virginia twins, and the Carolina twins were already waiting for them there.

"We heard about what happened," Adam said.

"We want to join," Aaron added.

"Cocoa will have to do something with her hair then," Alfred said as he made his way into the president's office.

The six states and capital followed him inside.

* * *

Everyone was surprised to see seven American fighter jets in the sky, accompanied by Canadian ones.

The Japanese male known as Kiku Honda (or Honda Kiku) looked up from his position on the deck of a Japanese navy ship to see the fighter jets.

"Oh, this doesn't look good at all."

* * *

Bao-Yu was sitting at her desk, head on her folded arms as she literally slept on her desk.

Her father, Yao, smiled when he saw this and went to the sleeping capital.

He picked her up off the chair and carried her to her bed.

When he set her down, she clutched his sleeve and murmured, "Baba," in her sleep.

Yao smiled more and sat on the edge of her bed, running a hand through her hair.

She looks so peaceful when she's asleep.

The Chinese female shifted to her side and hugged Yao's arm, bringing a look of surprise to his face.

* * *

Alana sat on her feet in front of the Russian capital.

Currently, her hair is in a ponytail, which she had pulled over her shoulder.

"Ok, shall we begin?" She asked and looked at Aleksander.

There was a sigh from the golden blond haired male before he responded with, "If we must."

"Ok."

It was then that she started the daily lesson that had been going on since he had been captured by the Germans the year before.

He seems to have progressed since day one.

* * *

Engel was in his room practicing the violin he hadn't played in a couple years due to the war.

He was playing one of Mozart's symphonies and hadn't noticed a figure leaning against his doorframe, listening.

The Austrian capital closed his eyes and a soft sound escaped him as he played his instrument.

Partway into it, another violin joined him and Engel opened his eyes, turning to see who it was that joined him to see that it was just his father, Roderich.

A smile crossed Engel's face at that.

* * *

Emma and Annebeth hadn't had a chance to go back home due to the fact that wounded soldiers need their help.

Annebeth sat by one of the patients, medicine on a spoon in her hand.

"You have to take this," she told him.

When he protested, she forced it down his throat.

The Swede had to amputate multiple legs and arms of soldiers that weren't able to use them anymore.

"I can't believe how many people were injured," Emma said to Annebeth, who nodded.

"Yeah, I know, but we have to do what we have to."

Emma nodded at that.

* * *

Kadri looked up when he heard a voice call her name.

She looked to see a familiar figure walking towards her.

"Suur vend?" She asked.

"Yeah, it's me Kadri," he said.

At that, Kadri smiled brightly and went to the elder Estonian male, hugging him.

Chuckling lightly, Eduard hugged the auburn-haired capital.

"I take it you missed me?" Eduard asked.

The Estonian female nodded.

"I did."

-third time skip to 1942-

Lisa had been the first one in the meeting room, which was in a building in the country of Greece.

Reason being that no one wanted to have a meeting in a country that's affected by war.

She had been hoping she would finally find a significant other, like she had been for a few years now.

Brown eyes looked up when someone walked in.

* * *

Stefan was the second one to enter the meeting room. He smiled slightly when he saw that Lisa was already there, so he went and sat next to her.

"Hi Lisa," he greeted.

"Bonjour Stefan," Lisa said.

"I never did thank you for helping Weilki Brat and I after what happened," Stefan said," So thanks. For everything."

"It was no big deal," Lisa told.

"After all, I wanted to help when he called to say what happened."

"Still. I appreciate what you did for us," Stefan said.

* * *

Maskim was almost at the building where the meeting was taking place when he saw what looked like Gilbert's car parked.

He paused to see who'd get out of the vehicle.

The first one out was a certain golden haired blond male he immediately recognized as his cousin, Aleksander.

A smile crossed the Belarusian male's face upon seeing him.

Almost immediately, he ran to the Russian male and hugged him from behind just as he was about to enter the building.

Blue eyes widened and looked over his shoulder to see a golden haired male hugging him and resting his head on his back.

A smile crossed his face and he twisted to hug the smaller and younger male.

"I'm sorry," Maskim repeatedly said to his cousin.

"Hey, hey," Aleksander said and made Maskim look at him.

"Anyone could've done that, not just you. Don't worry about it."

"Are you sure?" Maskim asked.

Aleksander smiled and nodded, wiping tears from the younger's face.

"Yeah. As you can see, I'm just fine."

Maskim nodded and followed Aleksander inside.

"Why are you dressed up by the way?"

"Germany made me," Aleksander told and waved his hand in dismissal.

The Belarusian walked into the meeting room after Aleksander and noticed Lisa's reaction when she saw the Russian.

And then there's the fact that she said he has beautiful eyes.

He watched Aleksander's reaction and saw him blushing deeply.

* * *

Havryil smiled and walked into the building.

This is the first meeting in years to which he could walk.

He couldn't wait to show the others what he could do now.

There was a couple voices when he walked in.

"Havryil!" Two voices cried out when they saw him.

The Ukrainian male looked to see a male with golden blond hair and a golden-haired male.

Though, it was a bit too late as the two tackled him to the ground.

"Oh, God," he said after his head collided with the ground.

Looking at the two hugging him, Havryil saw the smiling faces of Aleksander and Maskim. "Hi you two," Havryil said.

"You can walk now," Aleksander pointed out.

"Uh, yeah. Had it happen last year," Havryil told, "When I had surgery."

* * *

Blair sighed as he made his way to the meeting room.

It had been a year since he and the other personifications got a break from fighting and, even though he's glad for it, he wanted to be back on the battlefield obliterating opposing soldiers and making sure nothing stupid happened.

That and he wants the war to be over and the Nazis to realize what's going on.

The Scottish capital walked into the meeting room and took a seat.

He was sure his sister Aaliyah would be showing up sometime soon.

* * *

Aaliyah had been getting ready.

That was why she didn't go with Blair to the meeting right away.

When she was ready, she went to the right place and sat next to big brother Blair.

Emerald green eyes look down at her.

"Hi Aaliyah," said a Scottish accented male voice.

"Hi big brother," Aaliyah said to Blair and smiled at him.

* * *

Trina didn't want to go to the meeting with Aednat, so she just went ahead without the smaller and younger female.

Yeah, today was one of those days when they couldn't stand each other.

No one questioned it and just let it happen.

Stepping into the room, she went and took a seat between Aaliyah and Aleksander.

* * *

Aednat looked at Emmet and Dillon.

"I guess t'at means I'll be leaving now," she said.

"Make sure you two don't get into a fight," Emmet said.

The Northern Irish capital nodded.

"Ok daidí."

She then made her way to where the meeting is to take place.

When she walked into the room, she saw where Trina was sitting and sat on the other side of Blair.

* * *

William had chosen to take only the one day off from being medic.

Reason being that he wanted to get back to healing fellow Americans as soon as he possibly could.

He wanted to see the Japanese paying for hurting his friend/sister Aaliyah/Leilani.

He was singing the song The Hanging Tree to himself, as he would when Leilani couldn't sleep.

* * *

Bao-Yu smiled as she arrived to the meeting. First time in a couple years that she's been to a meeting.

She still remembered it almost as if she had been to one recently.

"Did you cut your hair?" An American voice asked.

The Chinese female looked to see it was William, the American capital.

"Yeah, a couple years ago so I could join the war," Bao-Yu told.

"Looks good," he said with a smile.

A smile crossed her face.

"Thanks!"

William smiled more.

"Sure thing."

* * *

Alana didn't seem too happy that her brother, Gilbert, made her stay behind to talk to her.

She wanted to know the others' reactions to seeing Aleksander dressed up.

"Was hast du willst?" She asked.

"Are you sure it was the right thing to do in teaching Aleksander German?" Gilbert asked.

"Hell yeah," Alana said.

"If he's going to be with us a while, he has to know our language. Besides, you know Hitler wants to turn his city into an amusement park."

With that, she turned on her heal and walked inside, taking her seat next to Lisa.

The Parisian female leaned close to the Prussian.

"Aleksander is so handsome," she whispered.

That made Alana smile.

"You'll get to see more of him when you come over later," Alana told.

* * *

Engel kind of didn't want to go to the capital meeting, but at the same time he knew he had to.

The Austrian male brought his violin to the meeting in case things got chaotic, as they usually did.

That way he could distract them by the power of music.

It usually worked in the past, so why not now?

* * *

Emma wasn't able to go to the meeting, so her brother Andreas had to go in her place.

The orange haired male blinked and looked around.

He was sure he was at the right place.

When he walked into the meeting room, he saw a set of gray eyes looking at him.

It was only Trina, the capital of the Irish nation.

Pushing his glasses up his nose, Andreas went and took a seat.

"Where's Emma?" One asked.

Andreas looked to see it was Lisa that had asked the question.

"She's a medic, remember? Can't exactly leave her post now, can she?" Andreas asked.

"Neither can Annebeth with the fact that she's a nurse on the battlefield."

* * *

Annebeth was running back and forth, bringing injured soldiers to Emma and healing what ones she could before being sent out again.

She also had to give them something to eat, as they had been getting an influx of food and drinks for the soldiers.

"Here," she said to one soldier as she handed him a fruit.

"Eat this. You need it."

The Danish female hurried to feed more soldiers before being sent out again.

* * *

Kadri was the last one to enter the meeting room. Not long after she sat down, the meeting had started.

"Ok, as we all know, there's a war going on," said a Polish male.

It was just Stefan Warszawski.

"And for those that don't know me, I am Stefan Warszawski, the capital of Warsaw, Poland." Some capitals said hi to Stefan.

"My brother found me a couple years ago when German trucks started rolling in," Stefan said with a glare to the female with the snow white hair.

"They also captured Moscow last year!" A Belarusian male said and raised his Russian cousin's arm.

"Wha- Maskim, let go of me!"

Aleksander then pried his arm from Maskim and lowered it.

"I can speak for myself, thank you very much."

"If you think that's bad," spoke William, "The damned Japanese bombed someone close to me and the other states."

A sigh escaped the Estonian capital.

-fourth time skip to 1943-

Lisa was out and fighting again in the war by the time the new year came around.

So is most of the capitals and personifications, with the exception of the medics.

She managed to catch up with her older brother Francis.

"Did you help Feliks and his brother?" Francis asked.

"Hell yeah," Lisa replied.

"It was almost too easy."

"Bien," Francis said.

"By the way, I have a boyfriend now."

Almost immediately, Francis paused his shooting to look at his little sister.

"Who?"

"You know Aleksander Braginsky? He's my boyfriend," Lisa told.

* * *

Stefan had actually decided to go help fight in France, as Feliks had decided to help out at the concentration camps and attempt to get prisoners out of the hell hole they're in.

The blond male also has a recording of Lisa singing Libérée Délivrée to play when doing so.

Everyone at the concentration camps called it their freedom song.

Brown eyes of Stefan's didn't portray the fear inside, neither did his face.

Instead, they portrayed the rage he's also feeling.

* * *

Maskim was mixed in with the other Soviet soldiers.

At this point, he couldn't even tell what nationalities they are.

At least he knew not to shoot at them.

Around his neck and hidden by his uniform is his lucky Belarusian flag necklace.

He always wore it, even in times like this, as it's special to him.

The Belarusian male pushed his way through opposing troops, alongside the other Soviets.

* * *

Havryil had changed from sniper to a regular soldier.

Sure, he was safer as a sniper, but he wanted to use his legs more, so no more sniping for the Ukrainian.

Not for a while at least.

Nearby was his cousin Maskim and Aleksander was nowhere to be seen.

The same could be said for his Russian uncle, Ivan.

The black-haired Ukrainian plowed his way through opposing soldiers that hadn't expected to see him on his feet again. A smile crossed Havryil's face.

* * *

Blair has a sword in hand and multiple wounds on his body.

He hated his sister seeing him like this, but at the same time he knew she wouldn't.

His sister Aaliyah was still in England where he left her.

London to be specific.

The blond Scotsman had once again given her his glasses and put in contacts.

Using his magic, he dodged the bullets and used his sword to stab soldiers on the opposite side.

Yeah, sure, he may be afraid of sharp objects, but his sword is the only thing he isn't afraid of.

Hence the reason why he's using it to stab and behead Italian and German soldiers.

Oh yeah, and his gun kind of got wrecked.

* * *

Aaliyah was looking through a photo album she had found in her brother Arthur's room.

Howell was at her side, looking through it with her. Both smiled at the memories photographed through the years.

What better way to spend time while the others were at war?

"These were great memories," Aaliyah said.

"Yeah, they were," Howell agreed.

"I'm almost sad to see them go away like that."

"At least we have them photographed," Aaliyah said and looked at the blond Welshman.

A smile crossed his face.

"Yeah."

* * *

Trina had taken her wolfhound Arlene for a walk.

Part of the reason was because she didn't want what happened last time to happen again.

That and Arlene needed the walk.

Luckily, no one disturbed her while doing so.

Even if they did, Arlene would warn Trina first unless they were a friend.

The Irish female sighed and looked up at the sky as she walked with Arlene at her side.

Today was a good day for a walk; the weather was being good at the moment.

Who knew what would happen later.

* * *

Aednat was lying curled up to her Uncle Dillon, who seemed to squirm a bit.

She didn't move however because she's asleep.

Dillon needed to get up and move, but he couldn't with his niece sleeping on him.

When would Emmet or Trina get back?

Or better yet, when would Aednat wake up?

* * *

William was getting American after American in the hospital section of the navy ship he's on.

It's been like this since the Americans joined the war.

The capital didn't seem to notice a Japanese soldier come up behind him until one of his patients shot and killed the soldier, causing William to turn before looking at the patient and smiling.

"Good shot."

* * *

Bao-Yu was making her way through the front lines.

She and her father were killing opposing soldiers dead.

Hai and Ai are doing the same thing in their city of Shanghai.

"Do you think this war will ever end baba?" Bao-Yu asked.

"It has to, otherwise there won't be a winner," Yao said.

* * *

Alana never went back to the battlefield of WW2 because someone had to keep an eye on Aleksander in case he were to try and sabotage them.

The Russian male sighed.

"You know I would never sabotage you guys."

"Yeah, but there's a chance you might," Alana said.

"And that's why I'm here with you. To make sure you don't."

Engel was somewhere in the middle of the battlefield.

He was starting to get tired of all this fighting and knew that the Axis Powers weren't going to win, despite them trying.

That didn't mean he wouldn't give his very best and do what he could.

The Austrian male aimed for an allied soldier and sook enough, boom!

The soldier is dead.

* * *

Emma soon sank to the ground with a sigh.

"I don't think I can do this anymore," she said.

Well, to be fair, she has been doing this for years now and she had been growing tired.

One of the patients looked at her.

"You can't give up!" He said.

The Swede looked up at him with a tired expression.

"What?" She asked.

"I said, you can't give up. If you do, then you're leaving your assistant to do all the work and she won't be able to do so by herself. Plus, how many more people will keep dying if you don't do your job?" He asked.

Nodding, Emma pushed herself up off the ground.

"You're right. I have to keep going. If I don't, the allies will never win the war."

She then got back to work.

* * *

Annebeth had just amputated someone's limb when she heard a sigh and someone sink to the ground.

Looking over, she saw that it was Emma.

She was going to say something to the Swede when one of the patients spoke to her.

When Emma stood again, a smile crossed her face.

Seems her cousin is back in action after being out of it for a while.

That was good to know.

The Danish female then got to stitching up her patient.

* * *

Kadri was visiting the Afghani siblings Soraya and Aamir.

Yes she did take the path that avoided the warfare.

The reason she was visiting them was because she didn't want to be alone.

"Oh, yeah. Of course you can come in," Aamir said and let her in.

Smiling slightly, the Estonian female walked inside, where she was met with Soraya.

"Ah, Kadri. You're here," she said.

"What brings you here to Afghanistan?"

"My big brother's fighting in the war and I didn't want to be alone," Kadri said and played with her auburn hair loops.

-fifth time skip to 1944-

Lisa had been doing fairly well in the war.

She had heard from a certain Polish male that Feliks was helping free the prisoners of the concentration camps.

That and he was helping them fight in France.

However, the two had been surrounded by enemy soldiers and both their guns had run out of ammo.

The Parisian was just about to duck and cover when a small force field surrounded the two.

Stefan had conjured a force field to protect him and Lisa from the bullet rain that came moments later.

He looked over his shoulder when he felt eyes on him.

"You have magic?" She asked.

"Hey, I'm just as surprised as you are," Stefan said.

"Well, I'm glad you do," Lisa said with a smile.

That made Stefan smile as well.

If they weren't such good friends and if she weren't dating Aleksander, then he would've kissed her there and then.

* * *

Maskim was hiding behind a damaged wall of what used to be a store of sorts.

A sigh escaped the Belarusian male.

He had no idea if they were going to win this war or not.

As he peered over the corner, his eyes glowed white.

The gold haired Belarusian often poked out from his hiding spot and shot opposing soldiers.

* * *

Havryil kept near Maskim, but was actually on the battlefield.

He glanced over to the Belarusian to see the white eyes and his perfect shots.

"What's up with him?" Havryil asked himself.

All of a sudden, Maskim directed his aim towards the Ukrainian and fired.

That made Havryil flinch as he waited for the bullets that never came.

Opening his eyes, Havryil looked around him to see that the enemy soldiers have all been shot dead.

"WHAT THE HELL? HOW DID HE DO THAT?!"

Very faintly, Maskim's voice could be heard saying, "Angel with a shotgun."

* * *

Blair still was using his sword, despite the fact this is a gun fight.

The blond Scotsman spun around like a tornado, slashing opposing soldiers across the chest, the wounds deep.

"This is whit happens when ye mess wit' a Scotsman," Blair said.

No one was getting in his way of victory.

* * *

Aaliyah was in the kitchen making something to surprise Howell with.

She always knew when he was upset and knew what to do in some of those cases.

This was one of the times where it was his favorite food that would cheer him up.

When she was done and had it on a plate, she took it to his room before knocking on his door.

"Big brother, can I come in?" She asked.

"Go ahead," he said.

Walking into his room, Aaliyah saw he was at his desk.

Smiling, she went to him and set the plate in front of the blond Welshman.

Leaf green eyes widened and looked up at her.

"I always know what to do when you're upset big brother," she said to him.

* * *

Trina was hugging a plush doll and watching something on the television.

What it was she didn't really understand.

"What t'e hell are ye watching?" Came a male voice.

"I have no idea daidí," she said.

"Well, Emmet is sleeping and Aednat had gone out to get a couple t'ings," Dillon told.

"Ok."

* * *

Aednat had gone to the store, just as Dillon had said.

On her way back, she passed by a pet store.

It wasn't until she had just passed it that she realized she had and retreated to stare at the pets in the window.

Her eyes widened upon seeing them.

Moments later, when she walked in the front door of Dillon's home, she had a rat sitting atop her head.

"Oh, yer back," Dillon said when she walked in.

"I got a pet rat," was the first thing out of her mouth.

"I named him Alucard."

* * *

William was doing what he could for wounded American soldiers and doing the best he could for them.

Sitting on his hip is a walkie talkie so that he could talk to Alfred and the other states that were in the air, as well as the Canadians that had joined them.

A voice crackled through saying, "Once the bombs are ready, we'll be using them on Japan. The country, not the person."

It was Alfred.

"Let us know when," a female voice said.

That would be Victoria.

A smile crossed the American capital's face.

This would be the payback he was waiting for.

* * *

Bao-Yu had lost track of her father somehow, but knew that someone was there with her because of the body that was so close to hers.

"It would seem we somehow lost someone close to us but found each other."

That was a male voice, but it didn't belong to Yao.

The Chinese female glanced at him and saw that it was only Yao's younger brother and one of the Shanghai twins.

Wang Hai.

* * *

Alana made sure to stay near Aleksander when he did certain things, such as use the bathroom; though she didn't dare go in with him for the obvious reason.

Instead she would wait outside for him to come out.

And Aleksander knew better than to try and escape.

Mostly because there had been traps set around the house if he did try escaping.

* * *

Engel had been surrounded by French soldiers.

He looked around at each one to see each holding a gun.

"We heard Hitler is Austrian of origin and so are you. Is it true?" One asked.

The Austrian male spit blood at the soldier.

"What are you going to do about it?" Engel asked.

The French soldiers were about to fire on the Austrian capital when all of a sudden, something killed them off.

Looking over his shoulder, Engel saw a familiar figure approaching.

"You looked like you could've used some help."

"I thought you weren't a fighter papa," Engel said to Roderich.

"I am when it comes to my son," Roderich told.

* * *

Emma knew she had been at this for too long.

Not only was she tired and pushing through, but she herself was hungry.

Reason being that she would rather her patients eat before she did.

Seeing this, one of the soldiers gave her his food saying, "You need this more than I do. Take it Dr. Oxenstierna."

Smiling at his kindness, Emma took what was held out to her and ate it.

Every other patient that was well enough pitched in to feed the female Swede.

* * *

Annebeth knew first hand that things wouldn't be going well if she and Emma didn't do something about them eating.

Unlike the Swede, Annebeth had been eating, even if it wasn't much she still was.

Looking at the Swede, Annebeth saw that healed soldiers had given her food.

That brought a smile to the Dane's face.

* * *

Kadri had stayed with Soraya and Aamir every other week.

It was better than being alone all the damn time in the Estonian's opinion.

Currently, she had just gotten back from the week with the Afghanistan and Kabul personifications.

There was a Russian female sitting on a kitchen chair staring when she walked in.

"Where've you been?" She asked, causing Kadri to jump and look to see it was Alexis.

"I was with friends," Kadri said.

"My father doesn't like the fact that you keep leaving every other week and coming back when it's over," Alexis said.

"Any reason why you're leaving?"

Nothing came out of the Estonian's mouth.

"Not going to talk now, are we?" Alexis asked.

Kadri shook her head.

Not going to talk.

-final time skip to 1945-

Most of the countries had come to realize that this was pointless.

They were ready to sign a treaty, but the Americans and Canadians were still fighting the Japanese.

The Carolina twins had picked up the two bombs that had been made for the war.

Adam picked up the walkie talkie at his side.

"If big brother and I don't make it out of this, then know we did what we could and we're damn proud of it," he said.

"Damn straight," Aaron's voice crackled through the walkie talkie.

 _Carry on my wayward son/There'll be peace when you are done/Lay your weary head to rest/Don't you cry no more_ The twins sang.

That was moments before the first bomb was dropped on Hiroshima.

Adam's plane was the one to drop it.

The younger twin used the communications line to talk to the Japanese personification.

"Kiku, we want you to sign the treaty. If you don't, then we have no choice but to drop another bomb. You have three days."

* * *

It had been three days since the bombing of Hiroshima.

Kiku hadn't done anything about the treaty.

Alfred looked at Aaron.

"Go bomb another place in Japan," he said.

"Yes sir!" Aaron said and took off.

When he reached the country, the second bomb was released on Nagasaki.

After releasing the bomb, Aaron flew back to the American country and landed safely.

When Aaron climbed out, Adam ran up to him and hugged him.

Due to the two bombs released on Japan, said nation decided to sign the treaty.

"The war's over!" The Virginia twins cried out in excitement and hugged each other.

Everyone else around the world cheered for the ending of the war.

-omake-

Alana rushed downstairs in time to see Aleksander walking out the front door.

"Was that Aleksander?" She asked.

Gilbert looked at her and smiled. "Yeah, we gave him back to his father."

The albino male then realized something.

"Oh yeah. There's some meeting we have to go to later."

"Ok," Alana said.

-two years after the war ended-

The Prussian siblings stared at the allies. "What?" Gilbert asked. Even Ludwig stared in shock.

"I'm sorry Gilbert, but we found it necessary to dissolve your nation for the better," Alfred said.

"And your capital we've decided is going to Ivan."

Alana and Gilbert stood back to back. A single tear ran down her cheek.

"I'm sorry Bruder," she said.

Gilbert chuckled a bit.

"Nein, it's me who should be sorry. I dragged you into it. It's my fault."

A hand was held out to the female, who looked to see Ivan staring solemnly at her.

She took the hand of her brother-in-law.

"I guess this is goodbye," she said

Hearing that, Gilbert's eyes widen and he turned to see Alana walking away with Ivan.

A choked sound escaped the Prussian male.


	21. Avogadro's Number

Havryil was hiding in the science room that he had hidden from his mother.

He's had a passion for science ever since he was a boy.

To be specific, physics.

The Ukrainian male had built his science room growing up without his mother knowing.

Hell, he had even managed to hang a wrecking ball in the center of the room.

Anyway, Havryil was studying how force and energy worked.

That meant he would also be playing with the wrecking ball.

"Havryil, someone wants to see you," Iryna called to him.

"Yeah, I'll be down soon. Just wait a moment," Havryil called down.

"Ok," Iryna called back.

* * *

The blond Scotsman known as Blair Burns had been challenged by a mathematician to see who knew the answer to multiple long equations and who could solve them the fastest.

By the time the challenger was a quarter of the way done, Blair stated, "I finished."

Everyone except for Allistor's eyes widened and their jaws dropped.

The judge looked over Blair's work.

"And he got everything right! I don't believe it!"

Allistor went and clapped Blair on the back.

"Ye did great bràthair."

Blair said nothing, pushing his glasses up his nose.

* * *

Emma Oxenstierna was busy mixing chemicals together with help from her father.

She needed to know what would be good to put in medicines so they wouldn't do harm to humans and personifications alike.

What better way to do that than by chemistry?

The female Swede had pulled her hair into twin pigtails and was wearing gloves, a lab coat, and safety goggles, as is Berwald.

Minus the fact that he doesn't have pigtails.

Apparently Emma didn't notice a mixture near her that looked like it could blow any minute.

"Emma, look out!" Berwald said and pulled her out of the way, using himself as a shield so she wouldn't get hurt.

She was about to ask why when the mixture blew up, drops of the liquid landing on various places, including Berwald's back and giving him second degree burns.

When it had exploded, Emma's eyes had widened.

As soon as it had stopped raining the liquid, Berwald let go of his daughter.

"You should be more careful," Berwald said.

The brunette nodded at that.

"Are you ok papa?" She asked.

"I'll be fine. Just a couple small burns is all," Berwald told.

However, when he turned to get something, Emma saw the burns on his back.

Her blue eyes squinted at him.

"I don't care what you say papa, I will patch you up."

"Hm?" Berwald looked over his shoulder, then realized what she meant.

"If you insist..."

Grabbing him by the hand, Emma dragged him out of the room and to her medical room, where his lab coat and shirt were removed so she could heal his second-degree burns.

"You see, these aren't minor. Can't just act like its nothing," Emma told when she saw him wince.

* * *

The black-haired female known as Aaliyah Lloyd studied biology.

For whatever reason, it always seemed to fascinate her, as she loved learning about living creatures and how they worked.

There was one thing she didn't like in particular though, and that was cutting open an animal of any sorts that had once been living and finding where everything was placed.

That's why she usually had someone else do it and tell her where it was so she could draw it out.

Currently, she and her partner had just finished doing that.

"Ok, that should be enough for that. Thanks Coraline," Aaliyah said.

"Yeah, whatever," the other said.

Coraline wasn't like the others.

Reason being she's the 2P version of Carys Fenna, or the personification of the Welsh city Swansea.

Aaliyah went to her room to take notes while Coraline disposed of the animal carcass.


	22. Sabotage

It was just your average August 30th of 2003 in Vienna.

Engel Edelstein had heard that someone was thinking of creating their own micronation.

Couldn't be like the time someone created KugelMugel.

That one didn't have anyone living in it anymore, so it's defunct.

The personification is still around, as the actual thing is and it's located in none other than Vienna.

Anyway, Engel made his way to where this person's house is to go speak to him about this new micronation.

When he got there, he knocked on the door.

The door opened to reveal the person.

"Oh, hi Engel," he said.

"Hello," Engel greeted.

Robert Jelinek is the person behind the entire thing.

"I'm here on the matter of the micronation you're trying to create," Engel told.

"Well, I've already got the location in mind," Robert told.

"Oh? Where will it be?" Engel asked.

"Harakka Island, off the coast of Helsinki. I already know about you being a personification, so if Sabotage gets one, would you take care of the child?" Robert asked.

The Austrian capital blinked before responding.

"Yeah, sure. I love kids."

"Alright, then let's get going. My things are already there," Robert told.

With that, Robert and Engel set off for Harakka Island.

Once there, the two set up everything needed for Robert to live there.

Engel brought his camera to record a video of Robert declaring the sovereign State of Sabotage.

After the video was over and Engel put the camera away, there was the sound of a baby crying.

"Hear that?" Engel asked.

"Yeah, it's coming from inside the house," Robert said.

The two of them went inside and searched around until Engel came across the source.

A little baby lying on Robert's bed and crying. Picking up the baby, Engel went to meet up with Robert.

By then, the baby had stopped crying and opened its eyes to look at Engel.

"It's a baby," Engel said.

"Seems you were right about Sabotage getting a personification."

"Guess this means he's yours then," Robert told.

Engel then pulled out his cell phone after finding out the baby is a boy.

He then contacted his father, Roderich.

"Ja what is it?" Roderich asked.

"Papa, seems you now have a grandson," Engel told.

"Oh yeah?" Roderich asked.

"The State of Sabotage," Engel told.

"I have decided to name him Karsten."

* * *

It had been a few years since Sabotage had been founded and the black haired, brown eyed boy smiled as he walked alongside Engel as they made their way home from school.

Karsten looked up at Engel.

"Papa?"

"Ja Karsten?" Engel asked.

"Bevor ich nach Hause gehe, muss ich meine Opa besuchen," Karsten said.

"You want to see Opa?" Engel asked.

"Ja," Karsten said.

"Then let's go see him."

A smile crossed Karsten's face at that.

When they were at Roderich's house, Karsten just bust in and ran to Roderich, crying out in excitement.

"Opa!"

Roderich turned to Karsten and held out his arms, catching the boy.

"Hallo Karsten," Roderich said.

"Hallo Opa," Karsten said, smiling.

Engel smiled when he saw the scene.

"He wanted to visit you before we went home," he informed.


	23. Tili Tili Bom

Cousins Maskim Arlovsky and Havryil Chernenko are spending the night at the Ukrainian's house.

They were just goofing off and playing around so far.

Sometimes they even included Havryil's younger brother, Artem.

Everything seemed to be going fine so far.

That is, until they decided to watch a movie.

"What movie to you want to watch?" Maskim asked.

"Mama rented a scary movie earlier in case. Want to watch it?" Havryil asked.

"What's it called?" Maskim asked.

"Putevoy obkhodchik I think. It came out in 2007," Havryil told.

"Yeah, sure," Maskim said.

"Why not?"

With that, the Belarusian got out the movie Putevoy obkhodchik and put it in the player.

Havryil ended up sprawled on the couch and Maskim was sitting on the floor while the two were watching the movie.

By the end, Maskim ended up lying on Havryil and hugging him, face buried in the Ukrainian's chest.

Havryil was hugging Maskim, blue eyes wide.

"Let's go upstairs and try to sleep," Havryil said when he saw it was dark out.

The Belarusian nodded and got off his Ukrainian cousin.

Said male got up after him and both went upstairs to change.

All of a sudden, the two heard the song Tili Tili Bom from the movie they had just watched and they froze.

Maskim had been buttoning up his pajama shirt and Havryil had just put his on.

Two sets of eyes look at each other before looking towards the door as the two capitals slowly moved towards each other.

A set of footsteps accompanied the song and before they knew it, Maskim had ended up jumping into his cousin's arms.

The door opened and a figure stepped in and both capitals screamed.

A third scream joined in and all three screamed for a couple minutes before it died down.

Iryna had gone running upstairs.

"What's going on up here?" She asked.

"I-I went to ask big brother a question, but then he and Maskim started screaming when I walked in," came a familiar male voice.

"Artem?" Havryil asked, setting Maskim down.

"Sorry about that. Maskim and I had watched Putevoy obkhodchik."

"You watched that movie?" Artem asked.

Havryil and Maskim nodded.

"Yeah. It was definitely scary. I wouldn't suggest watching it," Maskim said.

"Anyway, what's your question Artem?" Havryil asked.

"Um... I was wondering if I could spend the night with you," Artem said.

A smile crossed Havryil's face.

"Yeah, of course."

Artem smiled brightly at that as he ran to his big brother and hugged him tightly, causing him to stumble a bit but hug back.

"Ok, ok, I need to finish getting ready," Havryil said.

Artem let go, Iryna said good night, and Havryil and Maskim finished getting ready for bed.

Surprisingly enough, Artem climbed into bed with Havryil and snuggled up to him.

Smiling, Havryil wrapped his arms around Artem and soon enough, the brothers and their cousin were fast asleep.


	24. Bad Eyesight

November 15, 1824.

Old Assembly Close.

It was a fairly normal multiple building section of Edinburgh, Scotland.

Blair was on the third floor of a building, doing a bit of work.

When the blond Scotsman brought paperwork to another worker, he all of a sudden started feeling this burning sensation inside him and soon caught the whiff of smoke.

At first he paid no mind to it.

Then he noticed that the smoke seemed to be getting stronger, as well as the burning feeling.

That and there seemed to be bright, burning colors coming from under the door that led to the stairs.

"The building's on fire!" Someone cried out, causing others to look and some to try and find an alternate way out.

As Blair was tracing a window trying to open it, he used his magic to contact his older brother via telepathy.

"Big brother, Am in a bit o' trouble here."

"Whit is it?" Allistor asked.

"Te building Am in is on fire."

At that, Allistor's eyes widened.

"On me way!" And off Allistor goes to find his little brother and capital.

In the meantime, Blair herded the people away from the fire.

Some people were climbing up to higher floors while others were jumping out windows.

There was also onlookers in the streets below, wondering just how it had all started.

The blond capital somehow managed to climb onto the roof of the building, coughing like mad and waving smoke away.

"Holy shite," he said when he stopped coughing and straightened, having gotten out of the smoke.

Looking around, Blair soon found that his vision seemed to be fogged over and his eyes unfocused, though he could still see colors.

"Must be from te smoke," Blair said.

Raising a hand to the sky, Blair used his magic to send a signal.

To be specific, a yellow beam of light yellow enough to match his hair color.

Onlookers gasped at that and soon enough, flames leapt to the building next door.

The burning sensation in the blond Scotsman grew at that.

Moments later, a fire truck came in an attempt to get rid of the fire.

On the fire truck is Blair's brother Allistor.

The auburn haired male was the first one to see the yellow light beam from the roof of the burning building.

However, it wasn't just Allistor that saw it.

"Whit is tha'?" Another firefighter asked.

"Me wee brother, Blair," Allistor said.

"Te one ye were tellin' us about?" The firefighter asked.

"Te one an' only," Allistor said.

When close enough, Allistor jumped off the truck and looked up to the roof.

Luckily, Blair had seen them coming and stopped the light and used magic to form wings on his back.

Taking a running start, Blair jumped off the roof and flew to the ground where the wings disappeared and the blond soon found his brother hugging him out of the blue.

"Aye, aye. A'll be fine big brother," Blair said.

"Am jes wishin' te fire would go out so te burnin' feelin' would go away."

"As long as yer nae still in there, Am fine," Allistor said.

"Git tae work big brother," Blair said and shoved Allistor.

"Pushy, pushy." And with that, the auburn haired Scotsman joined his fellow firefighters and attempted to put out the fire that kept spreading.

It didn't seem to be very effective though, as Blair noticed the burning sensation grew and realized the fire was getting bigger and spreading to different buildings.

The more it spread, the more Blair started feeling faint and dizzy.

Soon enough, he collapsed into someone's arms.

"This is the second time this has happened," a Welsh accented male voice said as he picked up the blond Scotsman, carrying him to a safe place.

When Blair came to, he realized his eyes were squeezed shut and he was gripping sheets in his hands tightly.

Releasing his grip and opening his eyes, he saw colors he hadn't seen when in his city.

"Where am A?" He asked.

"St Andrews," said a male Welsh voice.

Fogged over, unfocused jade green eyes looked to where Blair heard the voice.

"Howell? Is tha' ye?" Blair asked.

"Yeah," Howell said. "I got you out of your city before you were caught up in the flames."

The Welsh male went and placed a damp rag on Blair's forehead.

As he did so, he noticed foggy, unfocused lime green eyes looking up at him.

"What happened to your eyes?" Howell asked.

"Smoke got in 'em," Blair said.

"A can only see colours now an' they're all meshed together."

Howell sighed and went to his nearby workshop.

Using the tools there and getting a couple things from nearby, Howell made something for Blair.

Said Scotsman sat up and looked around in an attempt to find Howell.

"Whit are ye daein?" Blair asked.

Howell soon stood up and walked to Blair.

"Look here buddy," he said.

The younger blond looked in the direction of the voice.

Moment later, something slipped onto Blair's face and he found he could see, Howell being the first thing he saw.

"Ye made me glasses?"

Howell smiled and nodded.

"Yeah. You said you could only see colours, so I decided you need to see."

However, Blair soon flopped onto his back.

Howell's smile dropped at that.

"Is something wrong?" He asked.

"Fire still blazing in me city," Blair informed.

"Allistor and the other firefighters are doing what that can," Howell said.

"Yeah, A ken," Blair said.

The Welsh male changed the rag on Blair's forehead.

* * *

A couple days after the fire started and they managed to put it out.

Blair sat up when that burning feeling inside went away.

His eyes opened and he looked around, reaching for his glasses.

He soon found them on the table by his bed and put them on.

"Hey. Feeling better?" Howell asked when he walked in and saw the Scotsman sitting up.

"Aye," Blair said and nodded.

"It seems tae ha'e gone away."

A smile crossed Howell's face.

"That's good."

Again, Blair nodded.

All of a sudden, Blair arched his back and his head flew back.

Seeing this, Howell tilted his head and walked to the Scotsman.

The Welshman placed a hand on Blair's head only to pull it back right after doing so.

"Damn."

He had just about burned himself with a single touch.

Blair used magic to send a silent message saying that buildings on the corner of High a Street and Parliament Close have caught fire.

Of course, the auburn haired Scotsman acknowledged it and led the firefighters to where Blair had told him to go.

Howell had Blair go to the bathroom and run cool water on his body to help cool him down, to which he did.

When he was done, Howell was there to hand him a towel.

"Did that help?" Howell asked.

"Aye. Still there, but not as bad as before," Blair informed.

The Welshman nodded.

"That's good."

Blair nodded.

For the next couple days, Blair was constantly dousing himself with cold water because the fire was still blazing and his body kept overheating.

On the final day, when the fires were put out for good, a certain auburn haired male opened the front door of the house Blair and Howell were in before suddenly collapsing onto the ground in a dead faint.

"Big brother!" Howell and Blair cry out when they see that happen.

Blair had gotten back from cooling off and hadn't put his shirt on yet.

Both blond males picked up the auburn haired Scotsman, Blair getting the legs and Howell getting the arms, and maneuvered him to the bed before setting him on it.

Apparently Howell hadn't noticed the giant burn mark on the blond Scotsman's back.


	25. Великий брат and Holodomor

The year is 1193.

Iryna and Havryil were walking through the new city that was being built.

It would be named Chernobyl.

Neither knew of a tiny baby with big blue eyes that had been abandoned in a basket somewhere in the trees just outside the city.

However, this was no ordinary baby.

This baby is the personification of Chernobyl, though no ordinary human would know that.

"Mama, are you sure this is a good idea?" Havryil asked.

The Ukrainian female looked at the black-haired male.

"Of course I am," she said.

"If you say so," he said.

For some reason, Havryil felt like something was off and it was coming from the forest.

"Mama, I think something's in the forest," he said.

"Want to go check it out?" Iryna asked.

"Da," he said.

With that, both Iryna and Havryil went into the forest to check it out.

Havryil stopped at a certain point and looked around.

"Where to Havryil?" Iryna asked.

The Ukrainian male went right and his mother followed.

The duo soon came across a basket that, when Havryil went to it, saw that it contained a baby.

He stared a moment before looking at his mother.

"There's a baby in here," he said.

"Really?" She asked and went to her son, looking at the baby in the basket.

"Oh! And it seems no one's around to take care of it, so I guess that means you have a new sibling."

Just as she said that, the baby opened its eyes and looked up at them before smiling and giggling, reaching for Iryna.

"Seems he wants you mama," Havryil said and looked at her.

Smiling, Iryna bent down and picked up the baby.

"Aren't you just adorable," she cooed, causing the baby to giggle more.

"We should get back to the city," Havryil said after picking up the basket.

Iryna nodded, holding the baby like any mother would.

Following her oldest child, Iryna checked to see what gender the baby is.

"It seems the baby is a boy," she said.

"Name him Artem then," Havryil said without thinking.

"Good choice," Iryna said.

In a few years, it was found that Artem's hair color is brown and his eye color is also brown.

The young boy smiled at his older brother.

Havryil blinked and stared at the face that took up his vision.

"So can we big brother?" Artem asked.

A sigh escaped the Ukrainian capital.

"Fine."

Artem cheered at that and hugged Havryil.

"I love you big brother!"

"Yeah, yeah, I love you too," Havryil said, wrapping an arm around Artem and picked him up.

* * *

It's 1932 and the Ukrainian capital of Kiev, otherwise known as Havryil, was sitting on his feet.

He was bent over his arms, which covered his abdomen.

Coughing multiple times, he wasn't surprised to see blood coming out of his mouth.

After all he had been struck by a soldier.

"Now, are you going to answer the question?" The soldier asked, gripping the black haired Ukrainian capital by the face, forcing him to face him.

Blue eyes looked, no glared, at the soldier.

"Go to hell," Havryil managed to get out.

"So, you won't tell then?" The soldier asked.

"Like hell I will," Havryil told.

The soldier pulled back and repeatedly kicked Havryil's chest.

Of course, Havryil did react to it, even if it was in pain.

"No! Big brother!" Artem cried out.

Yes, he was here as well and he was being forced to watch what happened to his beloved big brother.

Some other soldier smacked Artem across the face, shutting him up.

Once the soldier stopped kicking Havryil, he was left gasping for air.

"Leave... Leave him alone," Havryil choked out before coughing out more blood.

* * *

The black-haired male jolted to a sitting position, his eyes opening in the process.

"You need to lay down big brother," Artem said and gently pushed Havryil to do so.

Havryil looked at the younger to see a hand mark on his cheek.

"So, it really happened then?" Havryil asked.

"We were both attacked by soldiers?"

Artem nodded.

"Yeah, you refused to answer a question and they attacked you. I was slapped when I called out to you. Luckily they left after you passed out."

A sigh escaped the black-haired male and he cringed at it.

He leaned over the side of the bed and coughed, blood dripping from the corner of his mouth and into a bucket so conveniently placed there.

"Where's mama?" He asked when he stopped coughing.

"She went to get something from the store. Said she'd be back soon," Artem said.

Moments later, said female walked in the front door.

However, there was another set of footsteps that accompanied her.

"I'm home," Iryna said and kicked off her shoes before going to where her two sons are.

"Oh, I see you're awake Havryil," she said when she saw a pair of blue eyes looking at her, accompanied by brown ones.

"Who came in with you?" Havryil asked.

And from around the corner came the beige haired, purple eyed Russian known as Anya Braginskaya.

"It's just Titka Anya," Artem said with a soft sigh and a smile.

"What happened to you?" Anya asked, having noticed Havryil's condition.

"You should know, it was a Russian soldier that attacked me," Havryil said before coughing up blood again.

"I have nothing to do with that, neither did Ivan or anyone else for that matter," Anya said.

"I didn't even know it had happened."

"Just like you don't know what's causing the famine we're going through," Havryil said just before his stomach growled.

"Havryil, stop it," Iryna said.

Havryil made a sound of annoyance, but didn't say anything.

"We're trying to help you guys," Anya said.

The Ukrainian capital rolled his eyes.

* * *

Blue eyes of the Ukrainian capital had closed as he had fallen asleep and after a while, Anya had left after the business she had was done.

Ivan was to be visiting in a couple months, though Havryil and Artem knew about that already.

Unlike when Anya dropped by unexpectedly. Iryna smiled when she saw that her oldest child is soundly sleeping.

She placed a hand on his head and he subconsciously leaned into it, a small happy sound coming from him.

"He's so peaceful when he's sleeping," Artem said as he came to stand by his mother.

Smiling more, Iryna couldn't help but agree that.

"Yeah, he is. Very different than how he was acting earlier." Artem nodded at that.

Hell, Havryil was even clutching the blanket he had for hundreds of years.

"Not to mention, totally adorable."

Iryna then reached up and ruffled his black hair.

* * *

Year 1932.

Boots thudded against the hardwood floor as a figure entered the house the three Ukrainian personifications are living in.

However, the three were nowhere to be found.

"Oh, they're not here," Ivan said.

When he saw something from outside, he went to check it out.

Once outside, he saw Havryil out in the field tending the crops, Artem out with him.

"Privyet Havryil, Artem," Ivan called out.

Two sets of eyes look up at the beige haired Russian male. "Oh, hello," Havryil said, his face fallen.

"Privyet!" Artem cried out with a smile.

As soon as he got closer, Ivan saw that there was something wrong with the crops and that his oldest nephew seemed to be skinnier than before.

"Anya told me of what's going on here," he said.

"Since when did you care?" Havryil asked.

He didn't sound like his normal self.

That made Ivan blink.

"I care because you're my family."

The Ukrainian capital's eyes sent a glare at the purple eyed Russian.

"Oh yeah? Then why aren't you doing more to help us out then?"

Ivan soon came to stand in front of his blue eyed and black haired nephew.

"I'm doing the best I can Havryil, you know this."

He didn't get to say anything else before he was hit in the head with another head, sending him reeling back.

"What the hell was that for?" Ivan screeched, holding his nose in his hands.

"Maybe you should try harder then!" Havryil screamed.

At that, Ivan's breath hitched and he slowly looked to the capital to see that he was giving a pissed expression with tears in his eyes that are ready to spill at any given moment.

A sniffle even managed to escape him.

A soft sigh escaped Ivan and he straightened, walking to Havryil and hugging him, not caring if his nose is broken.

Havryil didn't do anything at first except clench his fists, but then dropped the tool he was holding and unclenched his fists and hugged his uncle, the tears in his eyes finally falling as he cried for the first time in who knows how long, gripping the back of the Russian's coat tightly.

Iryna had gotten back in time to see her only brother hugging her oldest son, who just so happened to be crying.

* * *

The year the famine came to an end.

1934.

Havryil was reading a book when a bowl of borscht was placed in front of the Ukrainian capital, causing his eyes to widen upon seeing it.

"You're probably hungry, so eat up," a female voice said before she walked away.

A hand was placed on his stomach as a growl was emitted; a smile crossed Havryil's face.

"Yeah, I'm hungry alright," he said to himself.

Using his free hand, he picked up the spoon and started eating.

Yes he has a bookmark to save his place.

"This is delicious," he said after the first spoonful.

* * *

In the year 1970, the city of Pripyat was being built.

Artem, Havryil, and Iryna were sent to check it out.

Not only that, but Havryil was getting the feeling that there was another personification in the city with them, like when he and Iryna found Artem many years before.

He didn't say anything on the matter though.

Everything seemed to be going as it was planned.

"Well, the city is looking great so far," Artem said.

Iryna nodded.

"Yeah, I would say so." Havryil still said nothing.

Instead, he walked off in a direction without his mother and his brother knowing.

Something was clearly on his mind that he didn't want the two to know yet.

He came across one of the buildings that was already completed and leaned against it before sliding to the ground.

"What the hell is going on here?" He asked quietly.

It would seem he didn't even notice a baby younger than one year of age crawling up to him.

The baby has blonde hair and big blue eyes.

However, when there was a tug on his pants, Havryil looked down to see the baby girl.

"Ohh~"

Picking her up, Havryil stood up and walked in the direction he came.

"Mama," he called out, drawing her attention to him.

"Where have you been Havryil?" Iryna asked.

"I found a baby. Can I keep it?" Havryil asked.

That made the Ukrainian female blink before she noticed the baby in his arms.

"I don't think I've seen this baby around anywhere. Where did she come from?" Iryna asked after taking the baby from her oldest son and checking the gender.

"She came crawling up to me and tugged on my pants," Havryil said.

"Then it's official. I'm her mother now," Iryna said.

A few years later, Havryil is seen sitting on the couch, five year old Bohuslava leaning against her big brother and sleeping.

"She sure seems to love her big brother," Artem said.

"Shut up. You were like this at her age as well," Havryil told.


	26. Chernobyl Nuclear PowerPlant

It had been sixteen years since Bohuslava had been added to the family of Ukrainians.

And she is the only female child of Iryna, kind of like Alexis and her family of two older Russian brothers and father.

Currently, the blonde female was working in the Chernobyl Power Plant nearby, as is her brother Artem.

Havryil decided to bring Iryna to show her around the power plant.

Little did they know, something was going to be happening soon that would affect all four of them.

"I've never really gotten a chance to see the power plant since it was built," Iryna said.

"Well, now you do," Havryil said with a smile.

When they were at the power plant, Havryil went ahead and opened the doors for his mother.

At that, Iryna smiled and ruffled his hair.

"You're such a good boy," she said.

A smile crossed Havryil's face once she did that and followed her inside.

He did show her around, even to where Artem and Bohuslava are working with a nuclear reactor.

However, Artem noticed something wrong with it. "Big brother," he said. "Da?" Havryil asked.

"I think it best you and mama get out of here," Artem said.

Bohuslava went to where the brown-haired male is, her eyes widening when she saw just what Artem was talking about.

"Why's that?" Iryna asked.

"If we told you, you might not believe it," Bohuslava said. Blue eyes of Havryil looked at his mother.

"Well, you heard them," he said. And with that, the two left, not without noticing three workers running to the room where Artem and Bohuslava are.

One of the three bumped into Havryil and didn't say a thing.

The Ukrainian capital looked at them.

"Well, that was rude," he said.

Once he realized that they were in a hurry, he realized what it was for.

"Mama, I think there's something wrong in the reactor room where Artem and Bohuslava are," he told.

Iryna's eyes widened at that.

"We better hurry then," she said.

And with that, the Ukrainian duo ran the rest of the way out and a distance away.

"Wait, why would Artem and Bohuslava stay behind if they know something's wrong? Even those workers stayed behind!" Havryil said.

He slowly made his way to the power plant.

"What are you doing?" Iryna asked.

"I have to do something, even if it isn't much," Havryil said.

Luckily, he wasn't close enough to the power plant when there was the explosion, but he was close enough to be knocked off his feet.

His mother, who was a mile or two away, saw this but couldn't do anything about it for she was affected as well.

Instead, what she did do was cry out for him.

Coughing uncontrollably, Havryil stood up and the first thing he noticed was that hair was in his face.

He tried to push it away, but it didn't seem to want to listen.

Then, he noticed the power plant where his younger brother and sister were working.

"No!"

Havryil sunk to his knees before sitting on his knees, burying his face in his hands and crying.

Why did this have to happen?

They didn't do anything wrong, did they?

It would seem he didn't even notice a male running out of the power plant carrying a female bridal style in his arms.

Both were unrecognizable with their white hair.

The male has eyes the color of radioactive waste while the female's are unseen for they're closed.

A hand was placed on Havryil's shoulder, causing him to look up to see Iryna standing there.

"Mama?" He asked.

She didn't say anything, just pointed.

Blue eyes followed the direction she's pointing to see the male and female.

"Who..."

"No normal human could survive that," Iryna said.

"I do believe that's your younger brother and sister."

-Meanwhile, in Sweden-

Emma Oxenstierna had been working on a patient when she looked over at the device she carried around with her that alerted her if there was any radioactivity.

Her father had given it to her.

She soon saw there was a major spike and her eyes widened.

"That's not in Sweden, is it?" She asked.

"I'll be right back," she said and picked up the device on the table side before running off to find her father.

When she found him, she saw that he and his men had found the same thing.

"Papa, the radioactivity," Emma said.

Berwald looked at her.

"It's not in this country," Berwald reassured.

"It's in Ukraine."

-in Belarus-

Maskim spit out his drink when he heard the news.

"WHAT THE HELL?" He shouted.

"IS HAVRYIL OK?"

"Calm down Maskim," Natalia said.

"Chances are he's fine. We won't know until we see him again."

Apparently the golden-haired male didn't hear her for he's pacing and thinking a about his Ukrainian cousin, hoping he was alright.

-in Ireland-

The Irish male dropped what he was holding and slowly turned to face the auburn haired and gray eyed capital.

"What did you say?" He asked.

"I heard from Emma Oxenstierna that the Chernobyl nuclear power plant in Ukraine had a meltdown and people died," Trina said.

"Oh no," Dillon said and sunk into the chair next to him, partially hiding his freckled face with a hand.

"What the hell am I going to do?" He asked.

For whatever reason, he was pissed off with the government of the Soviet Union.

He seems to have become smitten with the Ukrainian female Iryna without realizing it.


	27. MacBeth Times

What does one think of when they hear the name Macbeth?

They think of the Shakespeare play with the terrible, murderous male Mac Bethad mac Findláich.

However, they don't seem to realize this is far from the truth. He wasn't terrible, or even murderous.

Macbeth was actually a great guy who became king of Scotland.

* * *

Blair was looking after the boy MacBeth.

Currently, the two were playing with Macbeth's toys. A sigh escaped the blond Scotsman.

"So Blair," Macbeth started.

Jade green eyes looked at the boy.

"Yeah?"

"Why did ye decide tae take care o' me while me parents are busy?" Macbeth asked.

Another sigh.

"Because me big brother Allistor decided A needed friends outside me family," Blair told.

That made Macbeth smile.

"I'd like to meet him someday."

Blair looked at the boy.

"Your brother that is."

* * *

Ten years had gone by and Mac Bethad mac Findláich is now a teenager.

Blair, however, still looked the same age as when he was looking after Macbeth as a child.

For some unknown reason, the two hadn't seen each other in years.

Currently, Blair was sword fighting his brother, Allistor.

"Ha'e ye heard from yer friend Macbeth?" Allistor asked.

"Nae," Blair said.

"We ha'e no seen each other in at least ten years."

Allistor didn't bother making a move with his sword when his and Blair's clashed.

"Maybe it's time we paid him a visit."

Next thing Blair knew, the two were standing at Macbeth's doorstep, sword in its hilt at his hip.

Raising a hand, Allistor knocked on the door.

Moments later, it opened to reveal the one person the two Scotsmen were seeking.

"Who are ye?" He asked.

"Allistor MacRanald-Agnew," the auburn-haired male said.

"Heard from me wee brother Blair that te two o' ye had nae seen each other in ten years."

"Blair? That's a name A remember..."

Macbeth looked past Allistor to see the familiar face, blond hair that seemed to outshine everyone else's, and jade green eyes.

"Well, seems ye ha'e no aged a day."

Blair blinked and looked at Macbeth to see he was being looked at.

"Aye, because A ha'e no done so since A reached this age," he told.

A smile crossed Macbeth's face and he invited the two inside.

* * *

The friendship between Blair and Macbeth was rekindled, as well as the new friendship between Macbeth and Allistor.

All three did everything that Macbeth was told he had to do and soon enough, everything that was needed to be done was done.

Sure enough, they were on their way back to Macbeth's home city.

When the three got there, they were met with Macbeth's mother, Doada.

"Oh, it's terrible," she said.

"Whit is it mum?" Macbeth asked.

"Yer cousins killed yer father," Doada told.

Three sets of eyes widened.

"Te bastards!" Macbeth exclaimed, punching a wall.

A disgruntled sound escaped the blond Scotsman.

* * *

Macbeth's cousin, Gillecomgain, was found to be the one who had murdered Macbeth's father.

The year is 1032.

In came the male, sword in hand.

"So, it was ye who did it?" Macbeth asked the male held in Blair and Allistor's grip.

Gillecomgain didn't say anything on the matter. "Ye killed my father?" Macbeth asked with a rising voice.

Still, Gillecomgain didn't say anything.

"Willnae speak? Donnae matter."

And with one swift motion, Macbeth cut off Gillecomgain's head.

After that happened, Blair and Allistor let go of the arms and let the lifeless body fall to the ground.

"He got whit he deserved," Macbeth said, wiping a bit of blood from the side of his face with a sleeve.

* * *

The new mormaer of Moray was to soon be elected.

Whoever it was would marry Gillecomgain's wife, Grouch, and adopt his child, Lulach.

Both Allistor and Blair hoped it would be Macbeth.

The person who announced the new mormaer spoke in Scottish Gaelic, as does most of Scotland.

He did pause a bit before saying the name.

"Mac Bethad mac Findláich!"

Jade green and emerald green eyes look at each other and a smile is seen on Allistor's face.

"Seems we got who we wanted," Allistor said. Blair nodded at that.

* * *

Two years later.

1034.

King Malcom II died of natural causes.

Of course, everyone in the royal family went to the funeral, even Blair, Allistor, and Blair's 2P, Duncan, who had come from the 2P dimension to stay a while.

"Next in line fer King is Duncan MacCrinan," Allistor said.

A nod from Blair and Duncan Burns.

The following month, the person Allistor said was next in line was elected King of Scotland.

"Seems ye were right," Duncan said and clapped Allistor on the back.

* * *

"Was thinking of getting rid o' te King," Macbeth said.

Three sets of eyes widen at what was said.

"Are ye sure about that?" Allistor asked.

Macbeth nodded.

"A am. Donnae think he's fit tae be king o' Scotland."

It had been six years since Duncan MacCrinan was elected King of Scotland.

Orange eyes of Duncan Burns looked over the three.

"A heard that he was goin' tae open two fronts," said the 2P.

Once that was said, three sets of eyes look at him.

"We could use that," Macbeth told.

"How?" Blair asked.

* * *

Duncan and Blair had taken one side while Allistor and Macbeth had taken another.

All four were on the same front though.

"Ye ready fer this?" Duncan asked and looked at the others.

"Aye," Allistor said and the other two nodded.

The brown haired and orange eyed male looked forward.

"Then let's dae this."

It was then that the four Scotsmen charged on Moddan's front, who had tried to invade Orkney but was met with Thorfinn and his army.

A smile crossed Macbeth's face when he saw Moddan later on in the battle.

"Why hello there."

Next thing Moddan knew, he was on the ground lifeless, slain by the smiling male known as Macbeth.

Moddan had been the nephew of Scotland's king.

* * *

August 14 of the same year.

Duncan, Blair, Allistor, and Macbeth had been caught up in fighting Duncan MacCrinan's army.

The two personifications and the 2P stayed close to Macbeth and prevented anyone hurting him by surprise.

"How long until they give up?" Duncan Burns asked Blair quietly.

"Who knows," Blair said quietly.

* * *

By the time it all died down, Macbeth had killed his cousin Duncan.

Macbeth looked at the auburn, brown, and blond haired males to see surprise on two of their faces.

"Ye donnae show emotion much, dae ye Blair?" He asked.

"Nae, but it doesnae mean Am nae surprised," Blair said.

Later that month, the quartet made their way to Scotland's capital, Scone, the human age 35.

It would be there that Macbeth would be named king.

"Are ye sure yer ready fer this?" Allistor asked.

"It's a bit much."

"Would ye rather be king?" Macbeth asked and looked at the auburn-haired male.

"Would be counterintuitive, te personification rulin' o'er te nation he personifies," Allistor said.

All of a sudden, Macbeth stopped in his tracks.

The other three stopped as well.

"Yer Scotland te brave?" Macbeth asked.

Allistor nodded reluctantly.

"Aye."

"An' if Blair's yer younger brother..." Macbeth trailed off, looking at the blond.

"Edinburgh," Blair said straightforwardly.

Macbeth then looked at Duncan.

"2P!Edinburgh," the brown-haired male said.

Macbeth raised an eyebrow at that.

"Te opposite o' Blair," Duncan clarified.

"Anyway, we ha'e tae get going. Donnae wish tae be late."

And with that, the quartet continued on their way to Scone.

* * *

When it came time to put the crown on Macbeth, he was allowed to choose who would be the lucky one to do so.

Crown in hand, Macbeth looked over the choices. None of them were who he wanted.

Looking to the crowd, he easily picked out who it would be.

Walking away from the line of possible candidates, Macbeth went to one of the males at the front of the crowd who has jade green eyes, blond hair that seemed to outshine everyone else, and a blank expression.

Once there, he stopped in front of his childhood friend.

"Ye've been there fer me since A was a wee laddie," Macbeth said and held out the crown.

"A want ye tae be te one."

For the first time in forever, Blair Burns showed emotion with how his eyes widened and there was a barely audible gasp.

Blair looked at Macbeth to see him nod once.

Nodding once, Blair took the crown and followed Macbeth to the front of the room.

When there, Blair stood in front of his friend, who got to one knee.

A soft sigh escaped Blair as he held up the crown.

Macbeth lowered his head.

"A hearby name ye, Mac Bethad mac Findláich, King of Scotland," Blair said before lowering the crown onto Macbeth's head.

After Blair removed his hands from the crown, everyone else there started cheering for the new king of Scotland.

Macbeth stood up and smiled at Blair before turning to face the cheering crowd.

"A will dae whit A can fer our beloved country," Macbeth said loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Alba gu bràth!"

Everyone else in the room called out the last line after Macbeth did.

Out of all of them, Blair's was the loudest.


	28. Love Finds A Way

The Ukrainian male known as Havryil was visiting the States.

Currently, he was in a Starbucks in the state of Indiana.

He'd heard of the coffee place many times, but had never actually been in one until now.

Currently, he was sitting at one of the tables with a featured dark roast clasped in both hands.

If anything, he didn't like how cold it had gotten outside and needed something to warm him up.

Apparently he didn't notice a figure approach until someone asked, "Can I sit here?"

Blue eyes looked up to see an auburn-haired female with brown eyes.

Her hair was drawn into two pigtails that were tied in the middle with what looked like ribbon.

Red spread across his cheeks and he reverted to Ukrainian instead of English.

"Tak."

She tilted her head at that.

"I'm sorry, what?"

At that, Havryil mentally swore at himself.

Instead of saying anything else, the Ukrainian simply nodded.

A smile crossed the female's face.

"Alright cool."

And with that, she sat down on the seat across from him.

"You're not from around here, are you?" She asked.

Havryil shook his head no.

"Where are you from?"

"Kyiv, Ukrayina," Havryil said.

She blinked, figuring out what he was saying.

"Oh, Kiev, in the Ukraine," she said.

A smile crossed his face and he nodded.

"Tak!"

"I'm from here," she said.

"Oh yeah! What's your name?"

"Havryil Chernenko," the Ukrainian said with a chuckle.

"Aisha Jones," the American said with a smile.

The two seemed to hit it off and soon enough, Havryil was back to speaking English.

He stood up after a while.

"Well, I best be going," he said.

"Will I see you around Havryil?" Aisha asked.

A smile crossed the Ukrainian's face.

"Of course you will," he said win his oh so obvious Ukrainian accent.

"I'll be in town for a while, so we'll see if we meet up again."

And with that, Havryil took his leave, his trench coat fluttering behind him.

Castiel much?

Aisha watched him leave.

All of a sudden, a male head poked up from behind her.

"You should go after him," he said.

Aisha jumped at that.

"Jack, what have I told you about doing that?" She asked and looked at the dark golden haired male with a brown and blue eye.

"I know, I know. But I think he likes you," the Delawarean male said.

"Sometimes, when someone from a foreign country falls for someone from the country they've either moved to or are visiting, they revert back to their mother tongue."

When he said that, Aisha thought for a moment.

"He seemed to do that," Jack pointed out.

A sigh escaped the Indianan female.

"I just don't know Jack," she said.

"Until you find out, I'm not giving up on you two," Jack said.

Aisha rolled her eyes as Jack left.

* * *

Ever since they first met, Havryil and Aisha have been randomly seeing each other in the city and have been hanging out.

Today was one of those days where they weren't exactly doing much, so the two were sitting on a park bench and watching the kids play in the leaves that had fallen from the trees.

Nothing was said between the two.

Brown eyes of Aisha looked over the Ukrainian sitting next to her.

Slowly but surely, she reached and got a hold of his hand.

Blue eyes of Havryil blink and look to see her hand in his.

A slight smile crossed his face as he entwined their fingers before he pressed the back of her hand to his lips in a kiss.

His action made Aisha blush.

She hadn't been expecting that.

When he smiled innocently at her, she found her face heating up.

He's a cinnamon roll, to pure for this world.

Aisha soon found she couldn't control herself for she kissed Havryil out of nowhere.

Havryil's eyes widened at that and a blush spread across his face.

* * *

The blond Scotsman known as Blair Burns sighed as he walked through his city of Edinburgh.

At some point, his friend from the American state of New Mexico was to be visiting.

It's been a couple years since he came out as pansexual at the meeting and no one that he was friends with had a good enough personality for him to be attracted to them.

Except for one.

And that person was visiting him.

A sigh escaped the Scotsman with schizoid personality disorder.

He didn't know when the other would show up, but he knew they would.

All of a sudden, he heard someone call his name.

"Blair!"

The voice sounded like a mix between masculine and feminine.

Blair stopped in his tracks and turned to see a smiling face outlined by strands of scraggly black hair, most of which was pulled into twin pigtails.

From the back, they looked like a female.

On the front side, they were definitely male.

A very gay looking male with the color of the clothing they're wearing for the shirt is pink, the vest is purple, and the pants are a light shade of blue.

A slight smile crossed the Scotsman's face.

"Ah, Marissa. Yer here," he greeted his transgender friend.

"Well hello to you too," Marissa said.

Marissa's real name is Bradley, but she doesn't really like that name.

Or the fact they were born in the wrong body.

"Come. Let's walk," Blair said and offered a hand, something he wouldn't normally do.

Brown eyes of Marissa's widened at that for it's the first-time Blair's ever done that.

Soon, Marissa was smiling and holding Blair's hand like a love-struck school girl dating her senpai because for the most part, Marissa is pretty much love struck.

Where the two were walking exactly they had no idea.

They just wanted to walk.

Internally, Blair is freaking out.

Externally, his expression remained neutral.

Part of that is because of his schizoid personality disorder.

The rest is because it's only natural to be this way around the one person you're in love with.

* * *

Blair and Marissa ended up going to the Royal Botanic Garden in the city.

What Marissa didn't know was that there would be a surprise when they were done.

A smile crossed Blair's face as he watched Marissa and got pictures of her with his camera.

"Ooo, everything here was just beautiful," Marissa said when they were at the end.

Jade green eyes of Blair look at the American.

"There's one thing ye forgot to mention though," he said.

She blinked and looked at him.

"What do you mean?"

Blair put his camera in his pocket after turning it off.

He then took hold of both of Marissa's hands in his own.

"Yer personality."

Marissa tilted her head at that.

"What about my personality?"

And cue the mental swear.

"It's whit made me fall fer ye," Blair said.

At that, Marissa's eyes widened.

She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

Sure enough, it also made her smile.

"To be honest, I've been in love with you for quite some time now," she told.

"So, eh, will ye..." Blair trailed off.

A chuckle escaped Marissa.

"Yes, of course I will."

Blair soon found himself blushing as he leaned forward and kissed the American, who in turn kissed back.

There was some cheers as well as clapping.

* * *

Howell Bowen sat on the couch reading a book.

The Welsh male wasn't much of a party person.

It was a costume party and he was dressed as the tenth Doctor from Doctor Who.

A sigh escaped a female and she sat on the other side of the couch.

Green eyes glanced at her to find its Chiara Vargas, Lovino's sister and female counterpart.

She was dressed as Pikachu.

A slight blush crossed his face and he went back to reading.

"I'm bored," Chiara said.

"What do you want me to do about it?" Howell asked.

Chiara blinked and looked at the blond.

"You're one of Arthur's brothers, aren't you?" She asked.

"That I am," he said.

"And you're Lovino's sister?" He asked and looked at her.

The brunette couldn't help but stare into his piercing leaf green eyes when she said her answer.

"Yeah."

Howell put a bookmark in his book before closing it and setting it down.

"Would you be up for a drinking contest?" He asked with a smile.

At that, Chiara couldn't help but smile smugly.

"You're on Doctor," she said.

She may or may not have seen a couple episodes of Doctor Who.

"Come on then," Howell said and got up.

Chiara got up as well and followed the Welsh male to the kitchen, where he got several bottles of alcohol and set them on the island.

Both male and female took one of the bottles and popped the top off.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

"You bet your ass I am," Chiara said.

Smiling, they started drinking on the count of three.

Their drinking continued until Chiara was drunk and Howell's head was buzzing.

The Italian female was giggling and hugging his arm.

Multiple times she kissed his cheek.

"How do you *hic* feel about me kissing your cheek?" Chiara asked.

"I don't mind," Howell said.

"How about this then?"

Out of nowhere, she kissed him on the lips.

His eyes widened at that and a blush spread across his face.

Leaf green eyes looked at her face to see her eyes closed.

Seeing as there was no other option, he kissed back and closed his eyes.

After a couple minutes, it was broken and both opened their eyes.

"You kissed back," she said.

"Heh, yeah. Suppose I did," he said.

"Maybe you like me," she said with a flirty smile.

"Maybe I do," he said.

"Ask me out then."

A smile crossed his face.

"Alright then. Would you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?" He asked.

Chiara's smile grew.

"Yeah. Now let's take it to your room."

"Horny now, are we?" He asked before taking her hand and leading her to his room.

Of course, she was still drunk, so that could be why.

They had passed by Howell's little sister Aaliyah on the way to his room. The door was shut and the clothes were thrown on the floor.

* * *

The following morning, Howell was the first one to wake up.

He looked around, a bit confused, until he came across his clothes and someone else's clothes on the floor.

Realization dawned on him and he looked to see Chiara's head resting on his chest and her arms around his waist.

Hell, he even had an arm around her.

"Oh for fuck's sake," he muttered.

Seeing as how he couldn't move with her arms around him and her head on him, he waited for her to wake.

After what seemed like forever, Chiara's eyes opened and she made a soft sound.

"Morning sleepyhead," Howell said.

Almost immediately, Chiara's eyes widened when she heard his voice.

Raising her head and looking down, she saw the bare chest of the blond Welshman she had been talking to the night before.

She then looked at his face to see him smiling slightly.

"That was some night, huh?" He asked.

"Did we..." She trailed off.

"I'm afraid so," Howell said.

"Oh my god," she said and sat up, covering her chest with his sheets.

"I'm going to get dressed, then go to the store and get a couple pregnancy tests," Howell said before rolling out of bed and getting dressed in what he was wearing the night before.

"Alright," Chiara said.

She currently didn't want to get out of bed but she knew she had to.

After Howell left, she got out of bed and dressed in her Pikachu outfit, seeing as how she didn't have any other change of clothes with her.

The Italian female went downstairs and to the kitchen, where she saw Howell's little sister.

"Ciao," she said.

Aaliyah looked at her and smiled.

"Hello," she said.

"What were you and big brother doing last night?"

When Aaliyah said that, Chiara looked at her.

"Howell's your brother?"

The Welsh female nodded.

"Yeah. I'm also his capital, Cardiff."

At that, Chiara's face turned the color of a tomato.

"I think I banged your brother," Chiara said.

When she said that, Aaliyah's eyes widened.

"And I didn't see any form of protection."

"Dang," was all Aaliyah said.

"Must've been pretty drunk last night."

Both females sat in silence while they waited for Howell to come back and when he did, Chiara went to him and snatched the two pregnancy tests from him and went to the bathroom to take them.

Howell looked to see Aaliyah standing in the kitchen doorway peering out.

"She told me you two did it last night," Aaliyah said.

A sigh from the blond.

"Yep. When I got up, our clothes were on the floor and her head was on my chest," Howell said.

After a couple minutes, Chiara walked to Howell and handed him one of the tests.

She only took the one and she didn't want to read it.

"Tell me the result," she said. Howell took the test from her and looked at it.

Light pink dusted his cheeks when he saw the result and his eyes widened slightly.

"Well, came out positive."

Chiara looked at him with wide eyes.

"Positive?" She asked.

"Yeah," Howell said.

"You know what that means."

"Pregnant," she said.

* * *

Annebeth and Blair's 2P, Duncan, had been dating ever since that incident the year before.

Currently, the Danish female was resting on the Scotsman's chest, her arms wrapped around him.

Both were sitting on the couch in Annebeth's living room.

There was a smile on Duncan's face and he has an arm wrapped around her.

"It's been a year since we started dating," Duncan said.

The Danish female smiled at that.

"Ja, and it's been a great year."

In Duncan's free hand, he was holding a small black box, though Annebeth was unaware of it.

"There's something A want tae ken Annebeth," Duncan said.

Blue eyes looked up at him.

"What is it Duncan?" She asked.

It was then that he held up the box and she looked at it, eyes wide.

He opened with his thumb it to reveal a ring.

Upon seeing it, Annebeth's eyes widened and she gasped.

She hugged him tighter than before.

"Will ye marry me?" Duncan asked with a smile.

A smile crossed Annebeth's face.

"Yes, of course I will," she said.

Duncan smiled more at that before kissing her head.

The Danish female took the ring from its box and placed it on her ring finger.

"I can't wait to tell the others," Annebeth said, looking over the ring on her finger.

* * *

Emma and Aleksander's 2P, Aleksey, have been seeing each other for a couple months now.

He hadn't had the chance to ask her out yet, but that was soon to change.

When he showed up at her door, he was dressed nice, though he was still wearing his scarf, and behind his back was a bouquet of flowers.

He was just about to knock on the door when it opened to reveal the blue-eyed brunette.

"Oh, hej Aleksey," she said with a smile.

"Hi Emma," he said.

He wasn't one for showing emotion much.

The only times he really did was around Emma.

The Russian 2P looked her over to see she was wearing her doctor outfit.

When she saw that, she looked at her clothes.

"I got off work ten minutes ago," she clarified and looked at him.

"Ahh, I see," Aleksey said.

"So, what brings you here?" Emma asked.

Aleksey then held out the flowers to her.

"I got these for you, though they're not as pretty as you are," he said.

Emma's eyes widened at that and she blushed.

"Oh, Aleksey," she said, smiling.

She took the flowers.

"You didn't have to do this."

The male shrugged.

"But I wanted to because, well, I love you," he admitted, looking out the corners of his eyes.

When he said that, Emma's eyes widened more and she looked at him to see faint color in his cheeks.

She then leaned forward and kissed his cheek.

Yellow eyes looked at the Swede in surprise.

"If this is your way of asking me on a date, then the answer is yes."

* * *

The Irish male named Dillon Collins was to meet up with the Ukrainian female Iryna Chernenko as his daughter was to meet up with Iryna's son Havryil.

Of course, that didn't necessarily mean that they had to date or anything.

Just talk about stuff.

It also didn't mean Dillon doesn't love Iryna, because he does.

What he really wanted to know was if she felt the same about him, even though he has Post Traumatic Stress Disorder and Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder.

The first disorder was because of the Easter Rising of 1916; the second was anyone's guess.

Dillon and Iryna had agreed to meet up in her capital of Kiev, so Trina and Dillon had taken a plane to Ukraine to meet up with the two Ukrainian personifications.

He tugged on the hem of his green shirt.

What if she turned him down?

SQUIRREL!

Trina got a hold of his arm and tugged, bringing him back.

"We have ta meet up wit' Havryil and Iryna, remember?"

"Oh yeah," he said.

And with that, the two Irish personifications made their way to Iryna's place.

Once there, Dillon knocked on the door.

Who answered the door was none other than Havryil, Iryna's black-haired son.

A smile crossed his face when he saw who it was.

"Hello there. Come on inside."

After Dillon and Trina were in, Havryil shut the door behind them.

"Mama's in the bathroom, she should be out any minute," he informed.

Dillon looked through what was in the room as Havryil took Trina to his room to talk.

He hadn't wanted to possibly disturb the nations when they were talking.

When Iryna joined Dillon in the room he was in, she wasn't wearing her usual farmer clothing.

As soon as Dillon saw her, his eyes widened and he blushed.

She was wearing a floor length dress in the color of the blue on her flag and the short-sleeved jacket she was wearing was the yellow of her flag, as was her headband.

"Wow," he breathed.

"How do I look?" She asked a bit shyly.

"Beautiful," was all he said.

"You think so?" Iryna asked.

All Dillon could do was nod.

She smiled at that.

"I did this for you, you know."

"You did?" He asked.

Now it's her turn to nod.

"The reason I had you come here was so I could tell you I love you."

Dillon's eyes widened more when she said that.

"I wanted ta tell you t'e same t'ing," he said.

He then went and hugged her.

She smiled and hugged back, burying her face in him.

Neither noticed two heads peeking out at them.

"I knew they could do it," Havryil said.

"Aye," Trina agreed.


	29. Baby

Yes Paris and Moscow got married. When I upload the final chapters of this story, I'll upload Moscow Growing Up.

* * *

Today was a Capitalia meeting.

Before heading to the meeting, Lisa took a pregnancy test to see if she was due to the fact that she'd been feeling off all week.

When she found out the results, she smiled and decided to tell every capital at the meeting to surprise her husband.

"You ready to go to Lisa?" Aleksander asked.

"As long as you are," she said.

A smile crossed the Russian's face as he took hold of her hand.

"Of course I am."

"Then let's go," Lisa said, smiling.

With that, the two went to the meeting, which would be held in Minsk, the capital of Belarus.

On the way there, Lisa rested her head on him.

* * *

One by one, the capitals said what they needed to say.

Lisa was the last one to speak.

Once it was done, she said, "And now, I have a surprise."

Aleksander looked at her with an eyebrow raised.

"I'm pregnant," Lisa said.

There was murmuring from the other capitals before they started congratulating her.

However, Aleksander had a look of surprise.

This was going to be their first child.

The French female smiled and placed a hand on the blond's shoulder.

* * *

Lisa was six months along with hers and Aleksander's first child.

They didn't know if it was going to be a boy or a girl.

All Lisa knew was that she's gaining a baby belly.

Currently, she was sitting on Aleksander's lap, her head on his bare, broad shoulder.

He was gently rubbing her belly with a hand.

"So, are you ready to be a parent?" Aleksander asked his wife.

"No," she said as she placed a hand on top of Aleksander's.

"What if we're not good enough?"

"We'll be fine," he reassured and looked at her.

In all honesty, he never said how nervous he was.

"I hope we're having a boy, so he'll grow up to be handsome like his papa," Lisa said, smiling at Aleksander.

The Russian chuckled a bit.

"This is one reason why I love you, meine schönes Frau. You always know how to compliment me, even if it's indirectly."

"Well, I have a reason to," Lisa said.

"I have a wonderful and attractive husband."

At that, Aleksander smiled and was about to say something when he felt a movement, causing his hand to stop.

"You felt that too, huh?" Lisa asked.

"Yeah, I think the baby's moving around."

It was then that there was a harsh kick where the Russian's hand is.

"Oh!" Aleksander exclaimed.

"That was a big one."

"Seems our baby recognizes their daddy," Lisa said and snuggled into him.

She then pat his hand.

"It would seem so," he said as she got a grip of his hand from behind.

* * *

3-4 months later, the capitals were in a meeting in Russia's capital of Moscow.

Of course, Lisa sat next to her husband and the future father of her child.

"You going to make it?" Aleksander asked and took hold of her hand.

"Hope so," she said and entwined their fingers.

One by one, other capitals started showing up and the meeting went underway.

About halfway through it, Lisa started feeling pain and soon realized what was going on.

Her grip on Aleksander's hand tightened.

"Aleksander," she said, tugging on his hand.

"Yeah? What is it?" He asked and looked at her.

"What's wrong?" He asked when he saw her expression.

He knew it was important if she interrupted what he was saying.

"Apparently your child decided now would be a perfect time," she said.

Aleksander knew what she was talking about almost immediately.

He looked at the others.

"I'm sorry guys. The rest of the meeting's going to have to be cancelled," he said calmly, though he was freaking out on the inside.

Everyone understood and let Aleksander and Lisa be the first ones to leave for the obvious reason.

Luckily there was a hospital nearby.

However, Aleksander wasn't allowed in the same room as his wife, so he waited in the waiting room for what seemed like forever.

After a couple hours, a nurse came out and said, "Mr. Braginsky?"

That made Aleksander look up from where he's sitting.

"Da?"

The Russian male then stood up.

A smile crossed the face of the nurse.

"Your wife and daughter want to see you."

Blue eyes of Aleksander widened when she said daughter.

"If you could please follow me."

Nodding, Aleksander followed the nurse to Lisa's room.

Once there, he saw Lisa smiling down at the baby in her arms.

"Hi baby," she said to the bundle in her arms.

That made Aleksander smile.

He went and sat in a chair next to the bed she's lying on.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Tired," she said and looked at her husband.

"Sore. Happy."

She smiled at the sight of her spouse.

"I heard from the nurse that we got a daughter instead of a son, like you originally wanted," Aleksander said.

Lisa nodded.

"Oui. Either way, I'm happy to be holding our baby."

Pulling his chair closer, Aleksander made it so that he could see his precious newborn daughter.

Lisa then showed the sleeping face of their baby.

A smile crossed the Muscovite's face.

"She's such a precious little thing," he said.

At that, Lisa nodded in agreement.

"That she is."

The Parisian went to kiss the Muscovite's cheek when he turned his head at the right time and caught her lips in a kiss.

That caught her off guard and made her eyes widen as she watched his eyes close.

She blushed and smiled into it, kissing back.

When they pulled back a moment later, Lisa said, "Your lips are as soft as ever."

Chuckling, Aleksander said, "Thanks. I do my best to take care of them for you."

They didn't notice a nurse walk in.

"You should rest," Aleksander said.

Lisa smiled, nodding.

"Ok."

The baby was transferred to Aleksander before Lisa closed her eyes and went to sleep.

Not long after, the baby's eyes opened and looked up at her father.

That made Aleksander smile brightly.

"Hallo," he said to her.

A smile crossed the face of the baby in his arms.

"Excuse me sir," the nurse said, drawing Aleksander's attention to her.

"Da?" He asked.

"If you would please fill out this birth certificate," said the nurse as she held out said birth certificate that already has the baby's birth date and time she's born.

Aleksander shifted his newborn to one arm so he could take the birth certificate and pencil from the nurse.

He set it on the table nearby and wrote Lucy Nina Braginskaya in Russian.

He then filled out the rest of the certificate.

When it was filled out, he handed the pencil and the birth certificate to the nurse.

"Here you go," he said.

The nurse smiled and took both.

"I'll go make a copy and bring it back," she said and left.

* * *

At two years of age, Lucy waddle-ran into her mother's arms.

"Mama!" She exclaimed with a bright smile.

Lisa smiled and picked up the smaller female.

Lucy has her father's hair color, but her eye color neither parent knew where it came from.

Neither had relatives who had golden eyes.

Tiny arms found their way around Lisa's neck in a hug.

"Mama," she repeated.

"Hi baby," Lisa said, smiling.


	30. Running Man Challenge

The capitals were having a secret meeting in Kaliningrad formerly known as Königsberg.

"Why did you want us to meet?" Stefan asked.

"Because I want to surprise the nations with something they won't be expecting," Alana told.

After she said that, she smiled brightly.

"You guys heard of the Running Man challenge, right?"

Several nods and some say yes.

"That's what I want to surprise the nations with," Alana said.

"Will it work though?" Blair asked.

"Hell yeah it'll work," Alana told.

* * *

Everyone had gone home after that meeting and were eager to surprise the nations with the Running Man Challenge.

They all agreed that Kadri, Estonia's capital of Tallinn, would be recording it as they were doing it.

"So, did you have fun doing whatever it was you were doing?" Eduard asked when Kadri walked in.

"Uh... Yeah. I did," she said.

"When's the next meeting?"

Blue-ish green eyes looked at her in confusion.

"Why do you ask?" Eduard inquired.

"No reason. It's just that I think you'll get a kick out of it," Kadri told.

"Well, it's this Saturday," Eduard told.

* * *

That Saturday, Kadri made sure she had her camera with her to record the Running Man Challenge.

Setting it on her shoulder, she aimed it at Aamir and started recording.

"And go."

"Alright, today is the day of the nation's meeting, as well as the separate capital meeting," the Afghani capital started.

All of a sudden, Lisa, the French capital, appeared on screen.

"However, we capitals won't be conducting our meeting," she continued.

"Instead, we'll be surprising the nations."

Now time for Annebeth, the Danish capital, to be on screen.

"What we'll be surprising them with is the Running Man Challenge. They have been warned."

"Ok Kadri, go to the room where the nations are," Emma, the Swedish capital, said, giggling a bit.

"Ok, ok," Kadri said and went to the room, still recording.

"Hey guys," she said.

"I'm just doing an experiment, so don't mind me."

And with that, she went and sat on the middle of the table, recording everything.

There was confusion as to why she chose to sit there and what the experiment was.

Out of nowhere, music started playing and the door bust open to reveal the capitals, who went into the room doing the Running Man Challenge around the table the nations are sitting at.

The response they got was looks of surprise from their parents and older siblings.

Smiling, Kadri recorded everything on her camera. Looking at Eduard, Kadri found that even he was recording as well.

"Suur vend," she said.

Eduard looked at her.

"Surprised?"

A smile crossed his face.

"Oh hell yeah," he said in response.

"I think we all are," Toris piped up.


	31. Inga Putinis and Regina Runtiene

The small Latvian male known as Raivis Galante was to be visiting his friend Toris Laurinaitas.

Once he was at the Lithuanian's house, he knocked on the door and waited.

When the door opened, there was Toris on the other side.

"Oh, hi Raivis."

A smile crossed Raivis' face.

"Hi Toris. Are you ready?"

There was a nod from the Lithuanian male.

"Yeah, just let me get my shoes on," Toris said.

* * *

Somewhere in downtown Vilnius, there are two females sitting on a curb.

One of the two has auburn hair, blue eyes, and a guitar.

The other had brown hair and brown eyes.

Both are wearing a bracelet with their city names, one being Riga, Latvia, and the other being Vilnius, Lithuania; their hair shoulder length, put in a ponytail, and clipped to their heads.

It was a somewhat busy day in Vilnius, though not when it came to the street for whatever reason.

Not a single car drove by.

A small smile was on the face of the auburn-haired female as she strummed her guitar.

No hint of a smile on the brown-haired female's face however.

Neither noticed a male with brown hair and green eyes and a shorter male with curly blond hair and blueish violet eyes standing near them.

It wasn't until the one with the guitar played the tune of Par Latviju that the blond male started singing the song she was playing.

The two females looked up to see him approaching them whilst singing in Latvian.

There was also his friend following him.

Some people stopped to listen to the song, even though they couldn't understand it.

When it came to the chorus, the auburn-haired female joined in.

A smile crossed her face when it was over.

"Par Latviju," she said.

"Good song."

"I'm surprised you know it," he said.

The auburn-haired female showed her bracelet.

Raivis looked at it to see it said Riga, Latvia.

"I am Latvian born after all," she said.

"I'm from there as well," Raivis said.

"Hey Inga, play a song. I wanna sing," the brown-haired female said.

"Alright alright alright," Inga said.

"And I do believe I know which song you're referring to."

Inga then started playing the Lithuanian song Lietuva.

Her friend immediately stood up, smiling.

She took the brown-haired male by the hand and dragged him to the street.

He was surprised at that, but didn't protest.

Soon enough, she started singing the song and dancing to it.

Seeing as how he didn't have a choice, he started dancing with her and both were in sync.

The two Latvians watched the two Lithuanians with keen interest.

Even passersby stopped to watch.

When the song was over, the two were holding a hand out to the two Latvians and both were smiling.

There was clapping as well. Both then stood straight and lowered their arm, walking to the two Latvians.

"You were great Regina/Toris," Inga and Raivis say.

"So, who are you two?" Raivis asked.

"Inga Putinis," the auburn-haired female said.

"Regina Runtiene," the other said.

"I'm Toris; Toris Laurinaitas," the Lithuanian male said.

That leaves the Latvian male.

"Raivis Galante," he said.

Inga put her guitar on her back and the four hung out for a while.

So far, none of them figured out the truth about the opposing gender. Not yet at least. "Besides singing and dancing, what do you two like to do?" Toris asked. "Sometimes poke fun at those who aren't like us," Inga said. "What do you mean by that?" Raivis asked. "We were supposed to be dead when someone shot us in the heads five years ago," Regina said with a straight face. "Don't know how, but we survived and we're just fine by the time the paramedics got to us." Both Raivis and Toris stared at them with surprised looks on their faces.

"We could've been dead thousands of years ago," Toris said.

"But we knew from the beginning we were different. The reason you two are still alive is because you two are like us, you're personifications."

Raivis nodded in agreement.

Regina raised an eyebrow.

"That's crazy," Inga said.

"About as crazy as the fact that we still know about the kingdom of Prussia?" Raivis asked.

"Prussia?" Both females asked.

The two males nod.

"Yeah. Dissolved after the Second World War and the capital of Königsberg was given to Mr. Russia," Raivis said.

"Where is it you personify Toris?" Regina asked, though she was still skeptical.

"You might not believe me, but it's the name of the song you sang and had me dance to," Toris said.

Regina rolled her eyes.

"And what about you Raivis?" Inga asked, also skeptical.

"Latvia," Raivis said.

"I get the feeling you two are capitals. Both of you are giving off sting vibes that a capital would give," Toris said.

"Their bracelets," Raivis pointed out.

"Maybe they're our capitals."

Regina and Inga blink before showing their bracelets, which said the capital and country they're from respectively.

"Well, seeing as how they're from our countries," Toris said.

They did do a couple tests on the females after bringing them to Toris' house.

Sure enough, they were right about Inga and Regina being Riga and Vilnius.

"Just because I'm your capital doesn't mean I'm calling you big brother or anything," Regina said.

"Fine by me," Toris said.

"I will," Inga said and raised a hand slightly, smile on her face.

"I've always wanted a brother."

Raivis smiled when she said that.

Little did Regina know, she would be falling for Toris somewhere down the line and vice versa.

Belarus would be out of the equation.


	32. Whip & Nae Nae

Regina looked around, her arms crossed over her chest and her brown eyes cold and calculating.

She was clearly planning something if she had that look on her face.

What exactly she was planning, no one knew.

Well, with the exception of Inga.

The Latvian female somehow always knew what the Lithuanian female was planning.

Some of the countries in the meeting were wondering if it was something bad she was planning.

Oh yeah, it's the annual meeting where the capitals were invited.

When it was Regina's turn to speak, she stood up and lowered her arms to her sides.

"As you guys might have guessed, I'm Lithuania's capital of Vilnius," she said.

There was a moment of silence after she said that. Inga soon stood up alongside Regina.

All of a sudden, music started up and the others found the Lithuanian and the Latvian females doing the Whip & Nae Nae by Silento.

Before anyone else could stop them, the other capitals joined them.

Eduard, the personification of Estonia, had already pulled out his phone and was recording the Capitalia Whip & Nae Nae.

In fact, the three Baltic capitals of Regina/Vilnius, Inga/Riga, and Kadri/Tallinn had climbed onto the table to dance.

Some of the countries just stared with surprised expressions while a couple had smiles.

Not to mention, William's father, the personification of America, and Blair's brother, Scotland, had even stood up to join them.

Eduard made sure to get all the capitals and the two nations in the video, even if it meant getting up and walking around, especially on the table to get a shot of their faces.

At the first repetitive watch me part, Eduard pointed his phone's camera at the three Baltic capitals on the table.

At the second one, it was the three Slavic ones and the two Nordic ones.

The third one was for the others that hadn't been recorded for the other two watch me parts.

When it was over, the capitals not on the table cheered loudly.

All the Baltic females took a bow and Eduard made sure to get it on camera.

"And that's how you do the Whip & Nae Nae," Inga and Regina say.


	33. Opium Bastards

Bao-Yu had been there when the drug opium was discovered.

"Baba," she said and motioned the elder Chinese male to come.

When Yao was where the girl is, he asked, "What is it?"

She pointed out the plant.

"It's the opium poppy, the plant used to make the drug opium."

"Good eye Bao-Yu," Yao said with a smile.

The Chinese female picked a couple of them to bring to the factory later.

Each place they passed that had the opium poppy, she would pick a couple and soon enough, she was carrying two armfuls of opium poppies.

Yao rolled his eyes when he saw just how many she was carrying.

"Sometimes I wonder about you."

She just shrugged and took the opium poppies to the factory.

* * *

"We're going to give these to the British because we've been trading with them," Yao said.

The Shanghai twins barreled in and nearly knocked him over.

"Want us to," Hai started.

"Take it to Arthur?" Ai finished.

Yao looked at the two.

"Yeah, sure. If it keeps you two busy and not blowing stuff up," he said.

"Woohoo!" The twins cheered before high fiving each other.

The elder male handed the object to Hai.

"Make sure it doesn't get destroyed." Hai nodded and saluted.

"You can count on us big brother," Hai said.

Ai nodded and saluted as well, her panda on her other arm.

"We won't disappoint you," she said.

And off the two go.

"You better not disappoint me," Yao said under his breath.

He decided to check and see how his daughter was doing, so he went to the opium factory where she is.

"Hey Bao-Yu," he said when he saw her.

She looked at him and smiled.

"Hi baba," she said.

"Everything going ok?"

Bao-Yu nodded.

"Yeah. Should be able to start selling opium on the market soon."

A smile crossed Yao's face.

"Good, good," he said.

"Because the damn British keep buying a bunch of it. Seems they love this stuff."

A soft chuckle escaped the Chinese female.

"Of course they do. After all, it's opium."

"You have a point," Yao said with a wider smile.

"After all, they are opium bastards."

* * *

And then there were two Opium Wars.


	34. 1991 Independence from USSR

The year is 1990. Many years since the end of the Second World War and the Cold War between Russian and the United States hadn't exactly ended yet.

Havryil and Maskim had heard that their cousin and his wife had another baby, a boy this time.

Both Ukrainian and Belarusian males met up with the Estonian female, Kadri.

"We need to let them know we won't take any more of their crap," Havryil said.

Maskim and Kadri nodded.

"We have been under their control for too long," Maskim said.

"How are we going to do that?" Kadri asked.

"We'll find out when the time comes," both cousins say.

* * *

The first country to try and declare independence is Lithuania, a Baltic country.

No one expected one of them to do so, but when he did, Estonia and Latvia soon followed.

When news spread to Kiev, a smile crossed Havryil's face.

"I knew they could do it."

"Do what?" Artem asked, looking at his older brother.

"Declare independence," Havryil said.

"Who declared independence?" Bohuslava asked.

"The Baltic countries," Havryil said.

* * *

Kadri knew there would be complications when the three countries tried to gain independence, and it was evident.

She was hiding under her bed while there was fighting going on outside in the city.

The Estonian didn't like fighting, no matter the reason.

Her brother, Eduard, took part in fighting, just like during the second World War.

However, this time she wouldn't go to Aamir and Soraya to spend time with them.

No, not this time.

This shouldn't take that long.

Only until they got their independence.

She didn't know that instead of fighting, the people would be singing.

* * *

That following year, one by one, countries of the USSR started gaining their independence.

Maskim was the first of the cousins to gain what every other Soviet country wanted so badly.

He stood in front of his Russian cousins, looking like he was about to cry at any given moment.

All three were staring at him in surprise.

"You're leaving?" Daniil asked.

The Belarusian male nodded.

"As much as I liked spending time with you, I just can't take it anymore. I hate the government."

And with that, the golden-haired male ran out of the building so no one would see him cry.

Apparently he hadn't seemed to notice the tiny black haired boy that had been at Aleksander's side.

* * *

A month later, it was Havryil's turn to say goodbye.

"You're leaving too?" Aleksander asked, holding his three-year-old son in his arms and looking at the Ukrainian male.

"I'm sorry Aleksander. Mama, Artem, Bohuslava, and I can't take anymore of this. We have to."

The Ukrainian male turned and went to leave.

When his hand was on the doorknob, there was a small voice saying, "Bye bye."

Turning to look at Aleksander and his son Vladimir, Havryil gave a slight wave and a weak smile before saying, "Bye."

And with that, Havryil was out the door and was on his way to his home in Ukraine.

* * *

Before both Havryil and Maskim gained their independence, it was Kadri.

She quietly walked out of the building with her brother and without anyone else knowing.

However, she did leave a note for them to find when they got up that morning.

"I can't believe we did it," she said when they were back in Estonia.

Eduard looked at her, smiling.

"Neither can I. We're really free from their rule."


	35. ERB

A smile was on the face of the American capital.

There was something he wanted to show the other capitals.

Something that he was sure the others didn't know of yet.

What it is is none other than the Epic Rap Battles of History, created by NicePeter and EpicLloyd on YouTube.

There was one of an American EDMusician and the famous Austrian Amadeus Wolfgang Mozart, whom Engel learned to play the violin from.

Another was of the first American president and of the Scotsman he got his name from who died after trying to set Scotland free.

A third is of a bunch of Russians.

And then there's the one of the French Saint Jeanne d'Arc and Miley Cyrus.

While waiting for the others to show up, William pulled up the rap battles he was going to show the other capitals.

Alfred already knew of what the brown-haired capital was going to do and, of course, approved of it.

Why wouldn't he?

One by one, or two by two, the other capitals started showing up.

Once they were all there, the meeting started and William started playing the first rap battle; Bill Nye vs Isaac Newton featuring Neil deGrasse Tyson.


End file.
